Dark Harvest
by MissxM.A.R
Summary: The Cullen’s aren’t the only vampires that have a human within their midst. The Volturi have one as well, but not much is known of her. With the weight of the change nearing, she faces the hard truths that life brings and its consequences in both worlds.
1. Knowing Without Knowing

**Um… this is not MissxM.A.R. This is her friend Cami. She lost her muse from all her stories, so I'm taking over this account. And she is on the swimming team so she doesn't have time to write anymore. (Our swim team practices Monday through Saturday) It's freaking crazy. Then she spending all her time with her new freaking boyfriend who I don't even like. He's a douche bag. So she wanted me to tell you sorry. I might write for her other stories, but that would just feel weird to me.**

**Now I'm taking on her account because she said I wrote well. Another thing is that I feel bad that you guys have to has cliffhangers on your stories until her life is back to normal. So I though, why not? Try it. **

**Plot: **The Cullen's aren't the only vampires that have a human within their midst. The Volturi have one as well, but not much is know of her. Amelianna, a fragile human in a vampire world, prepares for the change of her life from a human to an immortal. As she awaits her eighteenth birthday, she keeps secrets from her Volturi family, uncovers lies from the ones she thought she could trust and love, and realizes that immortality comes with a heavy price. Will she embrace what she believes fate has given her, or will she run from what she has promised to her three fathers for the past twelve years?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except for Amelianna. Also not the song that is below. Just thought I'd put a song to get a sort of mood of Amelinnna in a way.

**This is my first story ever on here, so please be nice with the reviews. I like critiquing, just not when it's mean and such. Enjoy!**

**Soundtrack for Chapter: Break- Three Days Grace**

**

* * *

**

**Knowing Without Knowing**

For a human, I knew too much about this world. I knew that people weren't as they were set out to be. I knew that there were secrets held from my kind since the dawn of time. I knew that vampires existed in this world, and preyed on the humans for food. But one think I didn't know was that a vampire could be so suicidal.

His name was Edward Cullen, and he stood before my three fathers begging for them to kill him. I sat far off in the corner with Felix, munching on one of my PBJ's and I had my iPod in my ears. Ever since I was five my fathers told me I could see the proceedings that happened in the throne room, but I couldn't listen to what was being said. Well years of practice made me realize that I could read lips like an expert. So stick that in your juice box and suck on it.

I was surprised that they hadn't caught on yet. Maybe it was because Aro hasn't touched my bare skin in the past three years. I had screamed at him that he was invading my privacy so he stopped.

Now you're probably wondering how I survived knowing about vampires? When I was merely five years old, I had run away from my parents because they were getting into a lot of fights, I mean a lot. They were both hardheaded, so when words didn't work they went to actual punching and stuff. I don't remember much, since I was five at the time, but I know my mother was raped a few times. I think my little mind couldn't take it so I left.

I had been on my own for three days, and I was starting to become ill from dehydration and such. Somewhere along the lines of wondering around the palace, Sulpicia, Aro's wife, found me. My memory flashed to that night, a small smile on my face.

_My throat was parched, and I couldn't breath without my windpipe stinging. I was shivering violently from the cold, and my lips were dryer than the Sahara. I was wrapped in my Donald Duck blanket, my teddy bear, Pierre, in my arms. A storm was on the horizon, and I feared that running away was a mistake. Maybe my life did belong in such an environment?_

"_Oh dear…" gasped a voice. I had looked up to see a beautiful woman standing before me with concern in her red eyes. Those eyes should have scared me, but they didn't. They were eyes I had always seen in my dreams. Plus those eyes seemed to be far off, as if I reminded her of something. "Where is your home child?"_

_Shaking, tears spilled out onto my cheeks. "No home…" I had whimpered. "Mommy and Daddy are mean."_

_The woman seemed to have some sort of conflicting battle taking place in her mind. She kneeled down to my level, a cold hand being pressed to my cheek to wipe the tears away. I flinched at the sensation, but she didn't take her hand away. "What is your name?"_

"_Amelianna," I whispered. "But people call me Lianna."_

"_How would you like to come home with me Lianna?"_

_My little heart sprang with joy and I nodded eagerly. _

_The woman laughed, but there was fear in her eyes. "I'm Sulpicia, but you can call me Mommy."_

_{---Dark Harvest---}_

"_Sulpicia you must be joking!" exclaimed a dark haired man who was sitting on a one of the three thrones occupied in a room that I never thought would be in a palace. The other two, a bored looking one and a scary blonde one, stared at me in utter fascination as I hugged Pierre close to my chest. "You weren't even supposed to be outside the castle wall without a guard."_

"_Aro, please see my reasoning," Sulpicia begged while hugging me close in front of her. "You know I lost a child that looked just like little Amelianna here."_

"_Lianna," I corrected softly while rocking back and forth on my toes. _

"_Excuse me?" asked the man who I guessed was Aro. _

_I cowered towards my new mommy. "I like Lianna, not my long name." It was hard for me to pronounce it right._

"_Aro please," begged my mommy. "I love you with all my heart, and you know I wouldn't do something to endanger us. We can raise her. Maybe she'll be of good use in the future." I didn't know what she meant by that, but I was too busy staring at the floor of the throne room. _

"_Pwease Mr. Aro?" I asked softly while looking up at him. His matching red eyes of all the others stared down at me. "I promise I'll be good."_

"_Aro she has already formed a relationship with your mate," said Marcus in a not so bored tone. "I can't see any bonds regarding parents except towards Sulpicia."_

"_What of you Caius?" Aro questioned the scary looking blonde. _

"_Sulpicia is right. She could be of good use." He stared me down for a long time, and I gave him a small smile. "And that she doesn't fear us is surprising. Most would cower."_

_Aro kneeled down in front of me, trying to look into my eyes. I kept looking everywhere else but his. "Can I have your hand, Lianna?" he asked softly. He reached out to me, his palm up. "I won't hurt you."_

_I looked up at Sulpicia who nodded with a reassuring smile. Hesitantly, I put my small hand into Aro and he seemed to be off in space for a bit. That was before he laughed, letting go of my hand and clapping his together. I shrunk back a bit. "You are welcome to stay my dear. Sulpicia make sure the guards make a room for her."_

"_What did you see?" asked my new mommy._

"_Even at the mere age of five she can manipulate."_

_I didn't know what that meant at the time, but as I was pulled away by Sulpicia, I had a feeling it wasn't good._

The meeting carried on, but I saw Edward's eyes flash towards mine before looking back at my fathers. I didn't know what his problem was, but whatever I suppose. Aro declined his offer, a very stressed look taking on Edward's features. I looked at Felix who was smirking slightly. I figured he'd get to kill someone in a few days. He was always happy whenever he killed someone. I have never partaken in that, but I did watch on numerous occasions, much to Sulpicia's displeasure. I thought it would be good for me to become accustomed to seeing killing since I'd be doing it when I was turned.

I ran my fingers through my black hair, sighing as I did. My family had made it to where I looked the best a human could ever since I was little. My eyes, a sapphire blue, was outlined in black , and my pale skin made me somewhat blend into the guard. I had a round face, button nose, and white teeth from getting them whiten every year. I was tall, five foot nine, and had a slim figure from training with the guard so much. If Aro and I stood side by side, you'd think I was his biological daughter.

As Edward left, I finished the last of my sandwich and turned off my iPod. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and stood up. "He doesn't make sense," I told Aro as I walked up to the three thrones. "Why would he want to be killed willingly?" I asked naively.

"He fell in love with a human, and she committed suicide because he left," explained Aro even though I knew the of the story. "He's so stricken with grief that he doesn't want to carry on without her."

"A suicidal vampire and human couple," I mused much to Felix's amusement. I could hear him chuckling behind me. "That's just stupid."

"Indeed," agreed Caius. "Don't you have homework?" he questioned.

I shuffled my feet, giving him the darkest glare I could. He just smirked. Dick. "It can wait."

"Not unless your mother has anything to say about that," countered Aro. "She nearly ripped my head off when you got an incomplete assignment in your Psychology class." Being seventeen had its drawbacks, high school.

"I already know enough," I argued. "Hell I've been studying it for three years."

"Language," chided Marcus lightly. He didn't like it when she cussed.

I glared at Caius for bringing up the homework subject. "I'll go do my homework," I practically hissed at Caius before bowing dramatically and turning away. Felix held in his laughter as we exited the throne room and into the main hallway. Jane was walking with Alec and she smiled at me as we passed. "Sup?" I asked while turning to walk backwards.

"Going to find Heidi. She has work to do tomorrow."

I nodded, completely unfazed by the fact that my own kind, mostly innocent, would die at the hands of my family.

"We need your help though," informed Jane. I stopped walking, head turning to the side a bit. They never needed my help. "Aro wants you to manipulate someone when she gets here, a human. From what we know, she's on her way along with another vampire."

"How would you know this?"

"We have eyes all around the world," smiled Alec.

"Of course," I said to him before turning away and starting towards my room with Felix at my side. We walked in silence for a bit, and my cell phone buzzed. I looked at the text from my boyfriend, Will: _Can't wait to see you at the festival. I love you!_

Those words stung, and I forced myself to wear a calm mask. I texted back: _Can't wait either. I love you so much! _Tad bit of an overstatement, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, yet.

"Aw," teased Felix as we walked into my room. "I love you, Will." He made kissing noises and I threw a vase at him. It shattered, not even leaving a scratch. "Hey!" he yelled.

"Hey yourself," I said while sitting on my bed. The comforter was red with black silk sheets underneath. My bed had a black lace canopy around it, and millions of pillows in black and red on them. My walls were a deep crimson color, and posters were hanging on the wall. The faces of _Paramore, Queens of the Stone Age, Harry Potter, Johnny Depp, The Joker, _and _Lady Gaga _were some of them that stared at me. There was a desk in the corner of my room that held my laptop and some books I read for pleasure. There was a television on my wall, a full length mirror, and a door that let into my closet near it. Another door, to my left, led to my bathroom and to my right was my balcony window and door.

"You're going to have to let him go sooner or later," said Felix. He sat down on my computer chair with his arms crossed. "Aro, along with the others, won't allow you to be with him when you are turned. You probably won't even have the control to not kill him."

"No shit," I whispered as I was taking out my World Geography book. "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"Your eighteenth is in two months. You don't have a lot of time for the 'right moment', Lianna."

"It will be soon, Felix."

I could feel Felix's stare on me. I pretended to be oblivious, doing the little homework I had. I knew they had just gotten me out of the throne room so they could talk privately. "Is it because he popped your cherry?" That question through me off guard and I broke my pencil. I stared up at him, confused. "Oh, don't you dare look at me like that. I knew ever since you snuck in that night."

"Keep it down," I whispered. I didn't know anyone knowing.

"Hey," he whispered back, "No one knows besides me, Jane, and Sulpicia."

"She knows?!" I nearly yelled. Jane, I could understand, but my own mother?!

"Duh. You were lucky everyone else was feeding so they thought the blood was on their clothes and not coming from there." He pointed at my crotch. I fidgeted a bit. I had thought about how they didn't know it was my blood. They had all smelts my blood since I was little from numerous cuts. "We didn't tell anyone because Marcus and Aro would shit themselves, if vampires could shit that is. Caius probably wouldn't have cared."

I grabbed another pencil, resuming my work. "Thanks…for not telling," I said softly.

"You're my little sister. I'm just protecting you from their fury."

"Mhmm…"

Felix took that as his cue to get out and he did, shutting the door behind him. I dropped my pencil, leaning back on my bed and staring at the canopy above. A part of me was torn now that I was thinking of Will. I could tell him tomorrow at the festival, or maybe at school on Monday. I was going to have to sooner or later, but first there was business I needed to finish. My cell phone buzzed again and I checked it. A text from Will. _Do you mind if Gwen comes with us? _I texted back that I didn't care. Gwen was my best friend after all. She would make things interesting like she always did.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I continue or just stop writing it all together?**

**-Cami**


	2. Planting the Seed

**I got a review! Woohoo! And a story alert. Thank you! **

**Song for this chapter: Stricken by Disturbed**

**

* * *

****Planting the Seed**

I was able to go to the festival, but not the way I had imagined. "I'm sorry Will," I spoke softly into the mouth piece of my phone as I started towards the exit of the palace with Felix and Dimitri flanking my sides. They were silent as I continued my conversation. "You'll just have to go with Gwen. My dad needs me to take care of some things."

"_It's the festival though, babe."_ William pleaded over the phone.

I sighed, glaring at the wall. I handed the phone to Felix to hold as Dimitri put on a red cloak that would look more authentic out in the crowds. Under it was a pair of black pinstripe pants, a red camisole, and a matching black blazer that showed off my curves and cleavage. "I know it is. Family comes first though," I argued when Felix put on the speaker phone.

"_What's more important than me? God! You're dad is such a dick!"_

The two guards stiffened, and I glared at the phone. "This is important, more than yourself. Of course you wouldn't understand. So stop being selfish." There was silence for a while, and the phone lit up. He had hung up on me! I wore a calm façade, even though on the inside I was completely livid. "The fountain, correct?" I questioned the guard. They nodded, probably going to tell Aro what had just happened when I left. They always kept him in the loop about things like this.

I was about to go out the door, pausing. "Jane said I'd have to deal with one person." Dimitri and Felix looked at me in confusion. "Why is it I'm also doing this on Edward?"

"The Masters want to know how good you are as a human. Nothing more," explained Dimitri before both of them disappeared from my sight. I had mentally prepared for a human mind, not a fucking vampires. Pardon my language.

Raising the hood of my cloak, I started outside towards the festivities. People in red cloaks were all around, sing and dancing with complete joy in their eyes. I kept my head down, bumping into so few people. It was hard being as stealthy as a vampire, but I was stealthier than most humans. Most humans couldn't hear me enter a room, vampires on the other hand. They were a totally different story. If I were to sneak out, I'd have to plan it as flawless as possible. Someone always ended up finding out though. They hard part was bribing the person to not tell.

The fountain was slowly coming into view. Aro had given me the information that I needed for both targets. I just had to plant it firmly in their heads for everything to go as planned. That was either going to be the easiest or hardest part. "Excuse me," I said as I bumped into someone. A blonde haired teen said her apologies as well, and walked off with her hand in another man's. "Lovely couple," I said softly. How I wished William and I were like that.

I stood next to the fountain, scanning everywhere until I spotted Edward standing in the dark. I looked over at the huge clock on one of the towers. It was fifteen minute until twelve. The great thing about being a human in the Volturi, you were kind of like their daylight guard. I could go out and do some daily missions like spying and such and not be caught.

Casually I walked over to Edward, letting the coolness from the shadows come over me. I lowered my hood, leaning against the wall opposite of him. He just stared at me, confusion written all over his face. I had the song "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga in my head so he couldn't read my actual thoughts, and I saw anger in his eyes. I just smiled softly. "How are you Edward?"

"Why are you here?" he questioned back.

"As a witness you could say." I had expected that question. "So your death can come quicker. Isn't that what you want? A quick death?"

He said nothing, but I could see out of the corner of my eye that he was staring at me intently.

"I understand how you feel," she said softly to him. He looked up at me, more confusion. "You loved Bella with all your heart. Losing her must almost be maddening. No wonder you'd go to such a rash decision." Outrage was evident in his gaze. I had to stop myself from smirking. "Did you not think of your family before you came here? Carlisle? His mate? How do you think they would feel if they find out that their son asked for death, a suicide?"

"I can't live without her."

I waved him off with a dismissive gesture, turning to him fully. "You can. You're just too…oh what's the word…lazy to do so. You're one of those souls that take the easy way out." I examined my nails as I heard him punch the wall behind him. "Take Marcus for example," I continued without being fazed. I had been around vampires all my life so I was used to things like punching walls and such. "He lost his mate long ago, but he is still living. He's surviving and this was a woman he has loved since he was a human."

"I'm not lazy, and I'm not like Marcus," Edward hissed.

I finally looked up at him, meeting his darkened gaze. "Of course not. You're the most un-lazy vampire known on this entire earth," I remarked sarcastically. "I must have mistaken you for somebody else."

"And why are you with the Volturi? You're a human," he accused me.

I blinked, surprised to say the least. "Good work Edward, you're smarter than I was lead to believe." Bitchy, I know, but it distracted him didn't it? "Yes I am a human," I confessed before he could interrupt. I still had that song in my head so he really couldn't read my thoughts. "The reason that the Volturi are keeping me alive is because I have potential as a vampire. Something that you have as well, but always decline whenever there is an offer. Why is that?"

"I don't live their lifestyle and have a coven of my own that I belong to."

I glanced out at the festivities, seeing a girl with long brown hair search the crowd and looking straight at us. The clock struck twelve, the bells ringing throughout the palace. I glanced over at Edward who was taking off his shirt, and saw her running towards us with a shocked expression on her face. "And what if Bella was alive?" I inquired softly. My eyes roamed his body, but I kept my hormones in check. "Would you join the Volturi if she decided to join?"

"In a heartbeat," he whispered.

I smiled. "Perfect," I said while shoving him out into the sunlight. He stumbled, surprise that I would do that, and his skin sparkled. I walked off just as Bella shoved him back into the shade.

Once I was inside, I passed up my two favorite guards and smiled. "Easier than I thought," I grinned as they passed and I disappeared into the open elevator. Now it was just time for me to tell my fathers. All that was left was Bella, and then I'd be able to deal with my own issues.

The doors opened for me, my gaze meeting Jane's red eyes. I jumped, not thinking anyone would be on the other side. "Sorry Lianna," she apologized. We exchanged places, me outside in the hall and she in the elevator. I pushed the button for her, making my way towards the throne room after the door shut.

The guards to the room opened the door for me as I approached them, and I walked up to my three fathers. I bowed in respect as the door shut and it was me, them, and two other guards near the doors. Scratch that. Alec was in the shadows to my right. He smirked at me, most likely awaiting his sister.

"I presume that everything went as we wanted to?" grinned Aro at my expression.

I nodded. "I got the confession out of him. The only way that he is ever going to join the guard is if Bella joins."

"Bella is dead though," hissed Caius softly.

"Not likely," I smirked towards my father before the door opened behind me. Wow, right on cue! Not going to lie, that was pretty cool. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Edward, Bella (from the description that Aro had given me), and another one. She looked like a pixie, and stared at me in confusion. I walked out of the way and stood off to the side near Marcus' throne. He looked down at me with a sad smile, and I smiled back before gazing back at the trio.

"We send you for one and you come back with two…and a half," joked Alec. I hid my smile, watching as Bella's eyes focused on me. I raised an eyebrow, and she looked away quickly.

"Ah Bella!" exclaimed Aro as he stood up and walked towards them. I never got how he could be so happy. "Good to see you are alive. And Alice!" He laughed pleasantly. "It's almost like a family reunion." He took Edward's hand, reading his mind. I could only see Edward's expression, and he glanced in my direction with almost hate. He needed a push so I gave it to him. No harm done. If he wanted a death, I could sure help him to get it.

"I…I wonder," pondered Aro. I gazed over at Marcus who was looking between Edward an Bella with a pleasant smile. "It seems that you cannot read her thoughts, and…la tua cantante. Oh my what a special woman you are." I felt a pang of jealously in me, but brushed it aside. Emotions were almost meaningless if you asked me, and I hated them with a passion. "Bella," he extended his hand out to her. "May I? I just want to see if I cannot read you like Edward can't." She seemed hesitant, and I watched silently as she let him take her hand. He laughed, clapping his hands together as he did when I was a child. "What a remarkable little…quirk." He looked over at Jane, and I let a smile spread across my features. I was such a sadistic little girl, but not as bad as Jane. "I wonder if all our gift will have no affect on you. Jane…"

Jane grinned, turning to stare at Bella. "This may hurt a little."

Edward jumped in front of her, his mind taking the blow. He tensed up, Bella's scream piercing the air as the pain was driven into Edward's form. I had only experience that pain once, out of curiosity. It hurt like a bitch.

"No please!" begged Bella. "You're hurting him! Stop! Please!" Alec had to restrain her.

"Jane," said Aro quietly.

"Master," she responded as she ended the pain.

Aro, from what I could see, was staring at Bella, and blurred came to my vision. All the sudden Alice was pinned against Dimitri as Edward made his move towards Aro and Felix came into the equation. They started fighting faster than any vampires I had seen. Felix seemed to be winning though. He rammed him into a bench, breaking the precious stone. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I was hulled against a wall as Edward was slammed into the spot that I had been standing in only moments before. Jane was the only that had gotten me out of the way and relaxed her grip on me as Edward was pulled into an upright position and his neck was within the hold of Felix's hands.

"No! No! Please!" Bella begged. She did some crazy hand movements that I thought were a bit odd, and Aro stopped Felix. Why didn't he just let him go on with it? "Kill me instead!" pleaded Bella.

"You would take the place of a soulless being?" Aro looked between the two.

"He'll have to die sooner or later Bella," I interjected. She stared at me, speechless.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"You'll have to die too," I said in a mere whisper. I knew she heard it though, the room echoed.

"No!" exclaimed Alice. All of us turned to stare at the other vampire. "She'll become one of us," Alice said to Aro. "You won't have to kill her. I've seen it happen. I'll change her myself if I must." She approached my father, taking off her red gloves and giving her hand to him. He read whatever was in her mind.

He laughed again. "Excellent!" He walked towards Bella, sniffing her. "Go now, Isabella," he said softly before withdrawing. "Felix, Dimitri," he gestured to the two guards. He then turned to me, smiling. "Why don't you escort them out as well, my dear? Then you may go to the festival."

"Mind you, Cullen," said Caius. "We will be checking up on you. There are no second chances." He then turned to me, in a lighter voice. "Have fun, Lianna."

I bowed. "Thank you Master," I murmured before following the group out the door. I walked next to the pixie one, Alice. She glanced at me, almost worriedly. I looked over at her, but said nothing. Felix nudged me in the ribs and I looked up at him. He made a kissy face and I wanted to punch him. "I'll surprise him, Felix."

"Of course you will," laughed the vampire as Heidi passed with a group of people that was going to be their dinner. "One way or the other."

"Har Har," I drawled as the screams of many came to my ears. Luckily we were in the front hallway so the screams were muted by the shutting of the doors. I turned to leave, stopping. I had almost forgotten. "We all know that Alice can't change you without killing you Bella," I smiled at her with my hand on the door. "Edward on the other hand," I sighed shaking my head. "Never mind. Your boyfriend was a coward for running away and he'll be just as much of a coward by not changing you," I laughed at the shock expression on all of their faces. Dimitri and Felix smirked, leaving the hallway to go feed. "Just remember, the guard will welcome any potential human. We'll give you more than what you little mind reader can give you any day." I could see Bella's mind working as she took in what I said. I handed her a card that I took out of my pocket. "Give us a call and we're a plane ride away. Good evening Cullen's. We'll all see you soon." I left with that, my work done.

{---Dark Harvest---}

After hours of searching, I finally found my boyfriend, just not how I thought I would. He has his arms all over Gwen, and they were awfully close for just being friends. William was a tall teenager, tanned, and had brown eyes that I just seemed to get lost in. He had is muscular arms all over Gwen, a blonde girl with blue eyes and an equal tan. Earlier in the day flashed in my head. It was Gwen who was holding the boys hand. I remember because her hair was styled the same way, and she was wearing the same red cloak. All I got a glimpse of was her hair and outfit since my hood was up. The exact same outfit, exact same hairstyle. I felt my heart slowly shatter into pieces, and dried up the tears that were threatening to spill.

I slowly backed away, taking out my phone and dialing his number. I watched as he seemed to groan and take out the phone. He took his hands away from Gwen and answered.

"_Hey babe!"_

"Hello honey," I said with a false laugh. How could he act like he was doing nothing at all? "I got off early so I was wondering if maybe we could meet by the fountain?" I started my way there as I talked, keeping my hood up.

"_Sure!"_ he exclaimed with a little too much happiness. _"Gwen and I will be there in a few."_

"Perfect," I glared as I sat near the fountain.

I didn't take long for them to actually get over there, and I smiled at them as they approached. William took me in his arms, kissing me softly. I looked over at Gwen who seemed to have a glint of jealously in her eyes. "I'm so glad your dad let you off early. Now we can go to see the fireworks together!" I wanted to yell, to scream. Maybe I was overreacting? No. I wasn't. That was not how someone treated their girlfriend when they thought she wasn't looking.

I withdrew from him, keeping our hands linked, pretending everything was okay.. "Exactly what I was thinking."

As Will led me to the center where they would be setting off the firework, I glanced at Gwen who stood next to me. Her arms were crossed, lips in a pout, and eyes staring straight ahead. I couldn't wait until I was a vampire. She would be my first meal.

{---Dark Harvest---}

Bella laid in my arms as the rest of the family was told the tale of what had happened at the palace. All of them were stunned silent. There was so much going on, and now this had to strike up! Not to mention we have Victoria and a pack of mutts after us! Now we have the Volturi and this new girl, Lianna. How dare she call me a coward! I wasn't one. I just did what I had to do so that my one and only love would be protected.

"Carlisle what does this mean?" asked Esme in worry. She, along with the other women, were in their mate's arms.

I glanced over at Alice who gulped. I already knew what she was going to say. "I had a vision…" she said softly. "Of that girl." That intrigued everyone. "She's a major threat to us, especially you Edward."

"How?"

"I've been getting visions of her killing you or…" she seemed confused and so was I. "Her killing a little girl. I don't know who she is, but you and Bella were grieving. All of us were."

"That doesn't make sense," whispered Bella.

Indeed, it didn't at all.

* * *

**Second update in one day! Woohoo!**

**-Cami**


	3. Sweet Nightmare

**Soundtrack for Chapter: Dream Sequence: Eat You Alive by Limp Bizkit**

**Basic Chapter: Papercut by Linkin Park**

**

* * *

****Sweet Nightmare**

I had left the festival early, before the fireworks even started. I just needed some time to think, you know? All the day's events were taking their toll on me, and I was practically dragging myself through the secret door into my home. I was mostly exhausted mentally, but my physical energy was slowly depleting. I didn't feel like sleeping, so I found myself in the library. It was a circular room with millions of books lining the walls. There was a desk in the middle where I usually sat to do my homework if it was a big one, and a chess board off to the side. A large window was behind the desk, a door leading out into another balcony. Almost every room had one of those, a balcony.

I sighed, sitting down next to the fireplace that had a roaring fire in it. The flames seemed to hypnotize me and before I could resist my eyelids drooped and I fell into a sleep.

_Everything sped past me as I ran in a direction that was of no importance to me. I was alone, and my visions took in all that was around me. I was in a forest, where the trees were damp and had moss growing on them. My heart pounded in my chest, and my palms had become sweaty along with the rest of my body. I could feel fatigue start to set in, and my breathing became erratic. _

_Turning my head to see what I was running from, I saw her. She was me! Only I was paler, and my eyes were a blood red that glowed as they stared back at me. She started to laugh at me, and reached out. Her hand grasped onto me hair, pulling me back towards her. My hands went up, crawling at her marble skin. I started to kick when she threw me against a tree. I struggled to get up, and I glared at her as I felt fire start to unleash into veins. A scream echoed through the air, mixed in with her laughs. They were my screams._

"Lianna! Wake up! You're dreaming! Lianna!" screamed a voice. I felt a pair of cold hands on me, and my eyes shot open to see Sulpicia in front of me with worry etching her face. Her blonde hair was half up, half down with a ribbon in it. "Lianna," she breathed with relief. "Sweetheart it was just a dream."

I stared into my mother's red eyes, nodding. "I know." My chest rose rapidly up and down as I tried to catch my breath. My entire body was drenched in sweat, and I groaned. Fatigue was evident in my joints, and it felt like someone was stabbing my in my thighs. I tried to stand, but collapsed onto the floor. Shit. I used to have these dreams when I was little, and had forgotten how much they sucked.

"Lianna," whispered Sulpicia. She was kneeled in front of me, trying to look into my eyes. I kept avoiding eye contact though. "Jane go get Aro."

"No," I murmured. I knew they could hear me, and looked up at Jane with a slight glare in my eyes. The blonde girl just stared down at me with worry as well. "It was just a dream, Jane. I'm fine," I assured the two vampires. "I'm sure the entire guard heard my screams, Mom," I said to Sulpicia. "They'll no doubt find me later."

"Just let Aro see you sweetheart," the woman pleaded.

I shook my head. That would require my father to touch my hand because he'd want to know what I was dreaming to scare me so much. "I'm fine," I repeated. "It was just a dream. I'm a big girl. I can take a silly little nightmare."

Sulpicia frowned, sighing as she did. She gave me a very stern look, one that made her look like the mother she was. She seemed to be contemplating what to do. "You're right, you're nearly eighteen," she begrudgingly admitted. "That doesn't mean I won't stop caring for you though." She took my hands in hers, the cold feel good on my skin. "Why don't you go take a shower," she suggested while helping me up. I swayed a bit, but got my balance. "Jane go inform Aro and my brother-in-law's that there will be no need for their assistance."

"Yes milady," bowed Jane. She left without another word, but she glanced at me worriedly before disappearing.

"Stand up dear," smiled Sulpicia in her motherly way. She helped me stand, supporting me as we walked out of the library and into the hallway. She was fussing over how sweaty I was, saying that I would have to hydrate myself after my shower. I didn't really pay any attention. My body was autopilot. The only thought in my head was the dream I had. I saw me, an almost vampire. Why didn't I look full vampire though? That didn't make sense. The only thing that changed was my skin and eyes. I chewed on my inside of my cheek, not realizing that I was already in my bathroom and my mother was drawing a bath for me.

"I thought you said I'd be taking a shower," I wondered aloud.

Sulpicia smiled, standing up straight. She whipped her watery hands on the help of her blue sundress. "A bath would be better. You're standing stiff right now as I even speak to you."

I shuffled my feet, not saying anything.

"How was the festival?" she inquired to change the subject.

"Fine."

Sulpicia raised an eyebrow, putting some bubbles in the bath. She walked towards me, helping me take off my sweaty clothes. "Just fine?" I nodded. "What did you do?"

"Walked around with Will and Gwen. I was tired so I left early," I added at the end when Sulpicia paused from pulled off my tank top. I couldn't tell her what I saw. That would just be something I'd keep secret. At least until my change. She then had me sit up on countertop and took off my pants and socks. I was left in my underwear.

"I was wondering why you were home so early. Usually you're out until the break of dawn."

"Today was a bit stressful."

Sulpicia shook her head, hands on her hips. "I don't like you doing those things, Amelianna." She used my full name, not that I minded anymore. I was just used to hearing Lianna since I was little. "You're only seventeen." She turned away from me and turned off the faucet. My mother then walked up to me, putting my head in her hands. She looked me directly in my eyes, frowning. "The change is only a couple months away. You've grown too fast for my liking. What ever happened to my little Lianna? She's become a grown woman. Soon you won't need me anymore." Her eyes went far off for a minutes before she blinked back to reality. "Take a bath and relax, okay?" I nodded. She patted me lightly on the cheek, kissed my forehead, and walked out of the bathroom.

The bath did look welcome, and the bathroom smelt of warm vanilla. I stripped myself down to nothing, stepping into the tub and then sitting down into the perfectly hot water. I sighed in relief, relaxing immediately.

My mind then drifted to my family for some odd reason. I wondered how everything was going to change between me and the Volturi. I mean, I'd get to be one of them. Would that give me a privilege or would they be scared I'd lose it? I didn't know if I was going to be in perfect control or a vicious animal. I hoped I wasn't going to be an animal. Hopefully I'd have control. That was the key worry at this point, for me at least.

I could always go to Aro if I had control issues. He was usually there for when I needed guidance in some sort of key factor in my life. You know like academics, sports, and the training I was going though with Felix and Demetri. He was my main father you could say. When I was little he would take the time to just spend the day with me. Sulpcia said that he had a daughter when he was human as well, but she was killed by a rogue vampire before Aro was turned.

Then there was Marcus. He was possibly one of the nicest vampire within the castle. He was also patient. That was something that made me love him so much. He was like my grandfather in a way. I usually went with him for relationship advice since his power was relationships. He could probably help me if I found a mate of some kind. I knew I'd have to just cut off William sooner or later. He would most likely help me with whatever issues I had with hormones because I heard that most vampires were sex addicts their first year. I'd have to apologize ahead of time for any odd conversations that may take place after my change.

Caius. That man wasn't really like a father to me. Sure I put in him the category of father, but he was more of a friend. I didn't call him Father like I did Aro or Papa like I did Marcus. He was just plain Caius. I could go to him with anything and he wouldn't judge me at all. He'd probably be the most helpful with my change. Even though I called him dick and thought badly of him sometimes, I still felt a connection towards him that I didn't feel with the others. He knew when I was upset, and could usually help me sort out problems if I was willing to tell him. He knew when not to push a subject, unlike the others. The only thing that I really hated about him was his mate, Athenodora. That woman was a straight up bitch. I had found out that Aro was the one who set them up together, and that she wasn't even Caius' true mate. He had told me a long time ago that she was mainly a distraction. Which I could totally see since she was a definition hottie. She had long brown hair that fell to her waist, red eyes that were always in an odd glare, and she had this lips that looked like Angelina Jolie's. She was really beautiful, but she was a bitch. That was her main flaw.

As I kept thinking of the various people in my life, the water started to cool. I had realized I had been in the bathroom for over a half hour. That was longer than I thought. I frowned, not really wanting to get up from that relaxing water. I'd have to anyway.

"Damn," I muttered while lifting myself up from the water and getting out of the tub. I took the towel Sulpicia had left for me, a burgundy one, and wrapped it around my body before walking out into my room. I immediately went to my iPod stereo and cranked up, 'Blood On My Hands,' by The Used. My head bobbed to the music, and I went into my walk in closet. I hummed to the music, thumbing through the racks upon racks of clothing. The closet was so big that there was a bit sitting area within it and mirrors all around. Thank goodness for Heidi's designing skills.

I decided on a pair of flannel pajama pants that had little moose's on them. They were in the various shades of brown, gold, and black. I picked out a brown tank top to matched and pulled them onto my body before putting my hair into a messy bun. It was night time, I really didn't care what I looked like. These vampires have been around me for a long time, they were used to my lounge wear.

The song switched to, 'Halo,' by Beyonce. Her voice penetrated the air, and I whispered the lyrics. I was in mid verse when I exited my closet and my walk slowly turned to a stop. Caius was on my bed, smiling at me. I smiled back, taking a seat on my computer chair and logging onto my Myspace account. "What's up Caius?" I asked. I spun to face him while my profile page came up.

"You were screaming in your sleep," he merely said. "I heard you all the way from the throne room."

I scowled at him, turning away and reading some comments my friends posted for me. It took me a while to notice he was leaning against my desk, watching me reply with something in his hands. I turned my head in his direction, watching him keep the object out of sight. "It was just a nightmare, Caius."

"You haven't had one of those in over three years," he commented softly as he looked down at me with caring eyes. I fidgeted under his never ending stare, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What was it about?"

"Nothing important," I answered vaguely with a tiny glare. I busied myself with logging out. He was still there though, I could feel his stare on me. "You know if you take a picture it'll last longer?"

He chuckled.

I glared up at him, he was still looking at me. "Get away creeper," I glared before getting up and walking over to my bed. He was there, laying down and laughing at me. "You're such a freak, Caius," I muttered.

"Au contraire mon cher," he laughed. Translation: _On the contrary my dear. _I wanted him to stop with the French even if I spoke it fluently. I wanted him to stop laughing even though it sounded so musical.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I questioned with my hands on my hips. "And would you stop laughing?!" I exclaimed, frustrated with his childish antics. He was over three thousand years old. You'd think he'd act his own age?

He slowed his laughing. "You're funny when you're frustrated, Amelianna." He then pulled out something from behind him, Pierre! I stared at the teddy bear with shock. I thought I had lost him when I was ten. One minute he was in my hands, and the next he was gone. I had cried over that little bear, and now here he was, almost eight years later. "I found him under my bed a few years back when I was cleaning some things out," he confessed before standing up. He sauntered over to me, holding Pierre out to me. I took the bear graciously, holding him close.

"Thanks," I smiled softly.

Caius pulled me into a hug, rocking me back and forth for a few seconds. He let go, grinning down at me. "I thought he might help keep away the bad dreams." He kissed me on the forehead, and on the tip of my nose like he did when I was little. Then he disappeared. I stared at the spot he was once occupying, a smile placed gently on my face

"I missed you, Pierre," I whispered as I got into bed. My mind, though, was still on the dream.

* * *

**I'm actually glad I started this story. It's helping me escape from all this shit I'm dealing with. My best friend is being a total bitch, her boyfriend (who is like a brother to me) isn't talking to me at all because of her, and I don't know who to trust. I just kind of wish I could move somewhere and start off new. Oh and my ex boyfriend is asking me for relationship advice after he cheated on me with another girl. What. The. Hell.**

**Another thing. Mira had told me that she had half of the next chapter of 'Serpents Den' already typed up. I'll post it up when I get the email. Review!**

**-Cami**


	4. Loving Him

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Hey Baby," by No Doubt**

**

* * *

****Loving Him**

My eyes raked across the racks upon racks of clothes that lined the walls of my closet. They ranged from formal to informal, athletic to preppy. At the end there were racks of shoes, and to the left of it was my huge jewelry case that held diamonds and precious gems that the guard spoiled me with. I mouthed the words to, 'Built for Sin,' by Framing Hanley while picking out my best fitting jeans. What did William see in Gwen that made him have his arms all over her? That made him grasp his hand with hers when I was doing my work? That just didn't make sense. Was I not pretty enough? Our boobs were the same size, the only difference was that she was blonde and tanned. Maybe he preferred blondes. No. I was just being silly. He'd been going out with me for nine months.

I picked out a revealing black button up blouse that would surely flaunt my full C breasts. The buttons stopped where my breasts began so that would give William something to look at. I made sure I was wearing my black lace underwear from Victoria's Secret. I pulled on my jeans, staring at myself in the mirror. Was I fat? No. I was toned from all the training I was put through. What was it then? Was it my family? We have a posing house next to William's that I went to whenever he was going to 'hang out' with me. Aro met him once, and that was the last of it. My father didn't approve at all, but he saw that he made me happy so he let it fly. Marcus said we had a strong relationship when William had met him, and that made my worries ease. Caius just flat out hated him. I didn't know what his problem was.

I slipped into my shirt, buttoning it up as far as it would go and rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. Then I put my black heeled boots on, the leather going up over my jeans until it reached my kneecaps. I walked over to my jewelry case, opening it and staring at the priceless jewels. I settled on a black sapphire pendant hanging off a silver chain. It was in the shape of a V with a crescent moon behind it. Alec had it made for me on my sixteenth birthday.

Walking out into my room, I headed into my bathroom. Heidi had already plugged in my curling iron, and she was nowhere to be found. She always knew what type of hairstyle I wanted. I smiled softly, not wasting any time to style my hair. When I was done, my hair fell in loose curls down my back. I pinned up the top half, straightening my bangs so that they fell to the side of my face. My makeup was next. Everything was put on to look naturally except I gave my eyes a smoky eye effect. Hopefully this would make Will's mind get off of Gwen and more onto me. I finished off with a nice clear gloss on my lips.

Sighing, I walked out into my room and grabbed my purse and books. Once I was out in the hallway, my heels clicked on the marble floors and Demetri came out of nowhere. I jumped, my books falling onto the ground. "Really?!" I shrieked as he laughed at my expression. He bent down, picking up my books and giving them to me. He handed to him, and I took them with a glare. "Why so tense, princess?" he questioned as I continued to walk towards the huge garage we had.

I raised an eyebrow at him, not answering.

"You have training tonight after school," he informed me with a guarded expression.

I stopped suddenly, my head turning towards him. "I'm supposed to be going to the movies tonight with Will though."

Demetri smiled softly. "Aro thinks it's best you stop dating him. You have to focus on the matter at hand, Lianna. Not something that was never meant to be."

His words struck a cord. "Never meant to be?" I asked. I could feel my blood boiling under the surface of my skin. "I love him, Demetri. With all my heart and immortality is not going to stop it." He stared at me with an unreadable expression, and I fidgeted with my books, not looking at my immortal brother. "I will break it off with him Demetri," I murmured. "Just give me time."

"Time that you don't have," he countered. He placed his hands on my shoulders and I hesitantly met his eyes. "You have to stop being a teenager, Lianna. This is serious and you know it. Having a mortal in the equation just complicates things. You saw how that Bella girl is messing up the Cullen's lives."

"And I'm just like her." My heart clenched at his words and my own.

"That's not what I meant I-" He stopped whatever he was about to say. "You've grown up with us, you know the ways of our kind. Bella doesn't. You know how much danger William will be in once you've become a newborn. Trust me you two were never meant to be, even Marcus sees it."

My eyes turned into slits. "What?"

Demetri, probably realizing what he had said, disappeared out of sight. I was left there, alone in the hallway, angry as hell. What did my Papa see that he was trying to keep secret? I didn't let the thought linger, though. For reasons I wasn't even sure. I concentrated on walking into the parking garage and towards my car, a 430 Scuderia Ferrari. It was the color of blood, like most of the cars in the garage besides the colors black and yellow. It was also my baby.

I got in, speeding out of the garage and into the streets of Italy. In the rearview mirror, I saw Heidi's car right behind mine. Great. She was no doubt being sent out to be my guard for the day. I didn't mind it that much, being watched, but when you're trying to act normal you can't with crimson orbs watching you ever second.. I grunted, staring at the cloudy sky. It was no doubt going to rain and I didn't bring an umbrella. Damn.

{---Dark Harvest---}

There were many cliques within Volterra Academy, and I was part of one. We had the geeks who spent most of their time in the library or tech. classes, the sluts and man whores, the jocks, floaters, druggies, and then there was my clique. My little group was at the top. It wasn't something I was proud of either. Most of my friends poked fun at people, and I just stood on the sidelines with a frown. My parents had taught me better. Sometimes I was ashamed of being human.

Volterra Academy was also a huge school with three levels. It was made of old brick, there were lots of windows, and there was a courtyard in the middle of it that made the building into an odd winding shape. It wasn't even a shape.

"Hey beautiful," said a voice behind me as I walked up the steps of the academy. I knew that voice anywhere. I turned around and William was there with his boyish smile. His eyes raked up and down my body with pure lust in them. He reached out and touched the necklace right between my almost exposed breasts, his hands lingering on the flesh underneath. Good, he liked it then. "I don't remember you ever wearing this top," he smirked before making eyes contact.

"It's just something I picked up," I smiled nonchalantly. "Do you like?" I twirled a bit before his arms snaked around my waist and my lips were crushed by his. My body arched into his, my hormones starting to act up. I pulled away, biting his lip softly as I did. "I guess you do."

"You should wear it more often," said William with a lustful glare. I could feel his erection poking into my crotch.

"Hey guys!" shrieked a voice that left my wincing.

Gwen walked up, wearing a pair of blue jeans, a blue top that didn't show as much cleavage as mine, and boots similar to mine. My 'best friend' did a once over on my outfit and half glowered in my direction. "Lianna, you look…um…dressed to impress."

I gave her my bitchiest smile. "Really?" I looked down at my outfit. "This was just something I threw on."

"You look so hot," murmured William in my ear. He started to nibble on my earlobe, and my knees nearly buckled. He knew all the right spots to touch and suck on.

"Why thank you, love," I whispered while looking at Gwen the entire time. She was having trouble keeping her façade in check. I, on the other hand, was just have a good ass time. She knew as much as William flirted with her, that he was still mine. He wouldn't do anything past hugging her, and I knew that for a fact. "Something wrong Gwen?" I questioned with my overpowering confidence. Wasn't sure where it came from, but I no longer had those worrisome thoughts about the two.

"Nothing," she confessed in a tight voice. "Nothing at all."

"Excuse me?" A velvety voice interrupted my voice. I turned, my eyes widening. Heidi stood in front of me wearing a black dress skirt and matching blazer. Her eyes were black from contacts and she had the dramatic cat eyes glasses on her face. She looked like a naught school teacher. "Do you know where Mr. Fredricks class is? I'm supposed to be the substitute." Fuck. My. Life.

"I'll show you," perked up William. I smiled at his politeness. "I'm heading up there anyway for another class." He pecked me on the lips, biting my lip as he did. "I'll see you later." Then I was left with Gwen who gave me one of her bitchy smiles.

"Let's get to class," she suggested while extending her hand. We had every class together for some odd reason. I took her hand, and we walked into the school with auras that could kill.

The day went on as expected. I went to my classes, ate lunch with my friends, and through all of that I saw Heidi lingering around every corner. I didn't have the class she was subbing, thank god, and by the last class I was ready to go with William to his house. I frowned as I started towards his locker. I had training with Demetri. Shit!

Taking a calming breath, I spotted him near his locker and smiled as he looked up to see me. He smiled back, motioning for me to come over. I did, like I would any day, and his smile turned to a frown. "Hey, babe, listen I know we were supposed to hang out, but the coach wants me staying after for wrestling practice. Do you mind if we reschedule?"

Odd how plans seemed to fall into place. "Oh. No that's fine!" It gave me an escape from lying to him. "I'll just, I don't know, find something to do."

"I knew you'd understand." He kissed me right on the lips, his hands grazing my breasts before he left me in the middle of the hallway with a small frown on my face. The reason for frowning, I knew I'd have to say goodbye to the man I loved.

{---Dark Harvest---}

Needless to say, when I got home I went straight to work. Demetri had me running two miles once I was changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top with sports bra under it. I was literally dripping of sweat by the time we got to weapons practice. He tossed me a sword after instructing me with the bladed fans, and placed a mask on my face to protect me. The rest of my body was open reign. He wouldn't hurt me though. He had good reflexes.

He took the first swing, and I blocked it easily. He was going human speed, since if he went vampire I'd be dead by now. "So did you let him go yet?" he breathed through his own masked.

I dodged him as he jabbed at my stomach, continuing with the sword fighting. "No," I answered breathlessly. "I mean, what's a few more weeks, right?" I squealed as I ducked from his swoosh to my head. "A week. Give me a week!" I negotiated as I got him in the shin. He fell down, looking up at me. We both took off our masks.

"A day."

I shook my head. "Tell me what Marcus said and I'll give you a day."

He shifted under my gaze, standing up. "Sworn to secrecy. You'll find out soon enough. I think's that enough for today," he breathed. "We've been going at it for two hours."

"I can go longer."

My brother shook his head. "Well if-"

"I think she should rest," came a voice. I jumped. Damned vampires. I turned around, seeing Aro there with a pleasant smile on his face. I wiped the sweat from my brow, bowing as I did. "If you go farther, my dear, you'll exhaust yourself to nothing." He approached us gracefully, me feeling disgusting in front of a creature that couldn't even sweat. "Demetri is right, Amelianna," sighed Aro. He reached out to touch my cheek, but stopped. He withdrew, apologizing quietly. "You need to drop the boy, sooner than later."

My heart dropped, and I couldn't believe what my own father was saying. "But Father-"

"No buts," he chided with a finger raised when I was about to protest. "You of all people know the dangers that you are placing on our kind. If you don't break up with him, then I'm afraid we'll have to dispose of him our own way."

My eyes widened. "What?! You cannot be serious!" I yelled at Aro. Demetri had disappeared from the room, leaving only me and Aro.

"Do I look like I'm anything but?" questioned the king of all vampires.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The way the Volturi disposed of humans was for dinner. I felt bile rise up in my throat, but swallowing it down. My own father was thinking of having my boyfriend for dinner! That didn't make sense. William never did anything bad to them! Sure he might have some bad things, but who doesn't? "Dad…" I trialed off with tears in my eyes. "I love him though."

"But does he love you?"

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"When was the last time he told you?"

I said nothing. In fact he didn't even say it today.

Aro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We're just doing this for your sake. Please, Amelianna, break up with the boy." I had never seen Aro plead for anything in his life. "He doesn't deserve you. You were never meant to be." Again with that fucking sentence.

I tried to make my tears dry up as best as I could, shaking my head. "Who is we?"

"Everyone," confessed Aro. He looked at me with caring eyes that I couldn't meet. "You have four weeks. If you don't break it off then I'm sorry to say that Caius will be the one to kill him."

"Caius hates William though," I dumbly said.

"Precisely."

I shook my head, still not believing this. "I know you are a cruel person, Aro, but I didn't think that you'd be this cruel to me." I met his eyes, no tears evident anymore. I couldn't cry over something I knew was going to happen. I was still angry, yes, but I just couldn't let go of William like that. He was my first love. "I love him," I whispered in a soft voice.

"There is a fine line between love and lust, Lianna. Are you sure you don't just lust for him?"

I didn't say anything. Of course there was the lust. He was a very attractive. That's what attracted both of us to each other I guess. I liked him and he liked me. He did have his moments when he was a total dick to me, but I still loved him. "Why are you asking me this? Don't you have Marcus: Master of Relationships to tell you all of this stuff?"

"I do," he replied honestly. "Only I want to hear the answer from you."

I didn't say anything.

"Does he hold you when you cry?" Yes. "Does he sooth your worries?" Kind of. "Does he tell you the truth?" I think so. "When you kiss is it just for your hormone's benefits or your own?" My own. "When you imagine yourself in the future as a vampire do you see him by your side?" Of course not. He wouldn't be able to handle this sort of life. "Would he still love you? Knowing what you are going to become?" William wasn't the type of person to embrace weirdness. He was even scared of Aro because he looked like a vampire. He had a fear of them and with me being a vampire he'd probably be even more scared.

"I see your point," I whispered. "But that doesn't change my love for him."

Aro shook his head. "Four weeks or he dies."

I nodded, knowing this was the end of the conversation. I felt my heart slightly break. Maybe becoming a vampire was harder than I thought.

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Gobble! Gobble! Wow why did I put the gobbles?**

**Also, random though, I'm addicted to the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. I love it so much!  
**

**-Cami**


	5. Spite

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Crazy, Possessive" by Kaci Battaglia**

**

* * *

****Spite**

Two weeks later, and no progress. I would go to school, dress in slutty clothes so that William's eyes were glued to me, get yelled at by either Aro or Marcus for the clothing, train with Demetri, and then lock myself in my room. Sulpicia tried talking to me, nothing. Jane, she tried. Heidi, I threw a pillow at her. Demetri didn't say much when we trained. He just gave me tips. He knew I was pissed, and knew this was hard for me as well as Felix. They were always with me so they knew what to do and when to do it.

I broke the routine though, on the fifteenth day. I was getting sick and tired of sitting in my room aimlessly going on the internet and looking up stupid stuff. So I started to walk around my home, clad in a pair of red and black plaid pj pants and a plane black t-shirt. My moccasin slippers kept my little feet warm, and I soon found myself in the library. No one was in there, so I took the opportunity and settled myself in the comfy chair behind my father's desk. I took a calming breath, opening one of the drawers to look for some paper and pencils. Usually I sketched up something whenever I was stressed. Instead, I found a book. It was leather bound, and had Marcus' name on it. Slowly, I lifted it out of it's home and weighed it in my palms. It was pretty big, and the paper seems very thick.

Glancing at the clock, I saw that it was feeding time. It usually took a half hour until the last human was killed. That could be a half hour of me spying on my papa.

I placed the book in front of me, opening it to the first page. It was a diary entry, in a way.

_December 30, 1879_

_I had to kill my twentieth immortal child today. It pains me that all these vampires are turning toddlers into something that their minds cannot comprehend. I fear that Aro might be turning to insanity from all the stress. Caius isn't helping either. He has become more aggressive it seems. Athenodora isn't helping matters either. Their bond, once strong by lust, is diminishing into nothing. I want to tell my brother that they aren't soul mates, but I shall save that for a further date._

I blinked at the entry. Athenodra and Caius weren't soul mates? That didn't make sense! I thought that every mate of a vampire was their soul mate. And what the hell was an immortal child? I leaned back in my chair, flipping to a another date.

_June 18, 1957_

_Alas, it is the anniversary of my dear Didyme's death. I weep in memory of her, and wish she was here to help me through these challenges. I can feel something in the air, but I don't know what. It is not current, I know that. The vampires are at peace as of now. Maybe I should consult my dear friend, Carlisle. He had two new additions to his coven, making his almost as large as ours. Aro is happy for him, but Caius worries. For what he worries of I am not sure._

Sometimes Marcus did not make sense. Although I had heard the name Carlisle on numerous occasions. Maybe I'd meet him?

I glanced at the clock, ten minutes left. I still had time. So I flipped a good chunk until I came to another entry. This one caught my eye.

_April 19, 1997_

_I told Caius the truth about his and Athenodora's relationship. He was, to say the least, mad. He sure has a temper, and I tried to give him the good news but he wouldn't listen. She is close. So he'll find out soon enough._

Who exactly was close? And what-

I stopped. I heard footsteps. Hastily, I put the book back, taking out some pencils and paper that it was laying upon. As I shut the desk door, the woman I would never have wanted to see came into the library: Athenodora. Odd how I was just reading about her and she appears. She was wearing a long, silk dress that pulled at her feet. It was cut to show of a lot of cleavage and her hair was up in a tight bun. I saw a speckle of blood staining the white fabric. I wondered if she noticed.

"Oh," she drawled as she sauntered towards me."I thought I heard a heartbeat," she smirked. She knew I hated being human in a vampire world, and I couldn't wait to kick her ass when I was a newborn, but I didn't let my annoyance show. I remained silent, sketching out a winter scene. "Have you stopped throwing your fit, yet?" she asked me as if I were still a child. I glanced up at her before sketching some evergreens in the background. "Answer me," she growled.

"Or what?" I questioned without looking at her.

"Excuse me?" she shrieked.

I placed my pencil on the desk, smiling up at her. "I'm sorry, your vampire hearing must be going. OR WHAT?!" I shouted at her. She jolted back, hissing at me. "Oh that's right," I smiled with a clap of my hands just like Aro. "Your little bitchy self can't do anything because if you did all three of our leaders would chomp your fucking head off. Even if one is your supposed mate," I added with a sneer. "Now if you would please just leave me to my thoughts, I'd like to finish this drawing."

The vampiress looked almost outraged. "You little bitch!" she screeched. I winced at the high pitched tone she had. "You're grounded!"

Slowly I lifted my head from my drawing and gazed up at her as if she was crazy. "You should really stay away from white, Athenodora. Makes you look angelic." She glared at me. "Oh and I don't need vampire sight to see that dot of blood on that priceless silk that you ruined from your sloppy ways of feeding. I'm sure Caius would be displeased to know his _queen _doesn't know how to suck blood properly."

"You're grounded," she hissed.

I merely smirked. "You're not my mother, you can't ground me."

"I'm your superior."

Well that was a surprise. "Says who? Last time I checked my only superiors were Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Oh and Sulpicia since she is my mother after all." She looked down at me as if I were a speck of dirt. I shrugged it off, continuing my picture.

"Last time I checked, your real mother was being mercilessly raped by your father." I broke the tip of my pencil, and glared up at the bitch. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Oh, did I poke a sore spot? In fact I checked up on them a few months ago, to see what your pathetic life would've been like with them," she continued with a smirk. "It seems that your father is part of a gang now, and your mother had two more children due to rape, two boys in fact." I swallowed, leaning back in my chair and raising an eyebrow at her. She merely laughed. "The boys are following in their father's footsteps, abusing their girlfriends as well."

I stared at her for a long time, seeing her confidence waver ever so slightly as a single tears fell down my cheek. "I find it rather comical that you are bringing up a life that I have tried so hard to forget," I murmured. I then laughed as I saw all three Volturi leader standing in the doorway. No doubt everyone heard the conversation. "I have done nothing to make your life hell and you always go out of your way to make me feel like utter shit." I stood up, walking around the desk and facing her. She was a good two inches taller than me, but I stood my ground as best I could. "I have enough to worry about you insolent bitch." I walked around her, only to feel her vice grip on my arm. She froze though, seeing the furious leaders. She immediately let go, and I took the opportunity to run into Marcus arms. That took a lot for me to stand up to her, and I was shaking because of what she said about my family. He rubbed my back soothingly, taking me away. The only thing I heard for a while was Caius and Aro screaming at her at the top of their lungs.

{---Dark Harvest---}

Marcus had taken me to the throne room, sitting me down on Aro's throne and kneeling down next to me. He brushed away a single tear from my cheek, and I smiled softly. "I don't understand," I whispered while looking down at my papa. "I understand she hates humans, but I never did anything to her. I've always stayed out of her way. I never talk to her…" I wiped away a few tears. "I have enough to worry about, and now I'm worrying about my biological mother."

"I know it's hard," Marcus whispered softly. "Athenodora can be…difficult." I snorted. "She is just a bit spiteful of you since you came here. She used to be Caius' center of attention, but now he's always out or either talking to you. She doesn't like that."

"It's not like I'm trying to take him away from her." I sniffled, receiving a tissue from Marcus. "She had no right, Marcus. No right at all to even spy on my family." I took a deep breath, looking down at my dark father. "At first glance they don't look like mates. In fact Caius looks like he hates her." I was trying to get the facts without him knowing I read the diary.

Marcus nodded in agreement. "They were in love a long time ago, they had a strong bond no doubt." He stood up, my eyes watching his every move. "I knew it was never going to last. I was against her even staying her, but Caius looked so happy at the time." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "After a decade it was like they weren't even in love anymore. Their bond had broken, and that's when I figured out what the colors meant in the bonds."

"Colors?"

"There are colors, like beams of light that I see between people. Pink, the one Caius had, was just an infatuation. There was black, pure hate. I've only seen a few people with those. Yellow is family relationships. Red," he leaned against his throne. "Red is pure love, a soul mate. That's the kind of bond Aro and Sulpicia have."

"Well I could've told you that," I giggled.

He chuckled, walking over and kissing the top of my head.

"Is my bond with William pink?" I asked hesitantly when he withdrew.

"It's wavering."

I looked at him, confusion written on my face.

"There will be plenty of vampires throwing themselves at you, Amelianna."

Tears welled up in my eyes again. "Fuck…" I whispered.

He didn't call me out on my language use. In fact, his expression didn't even falter. "He probably knows something is up. Let the boy go, you have to. If you don't you'll just hurt yourself farther." He turned his head to the door, and then back at me. "You have an entirely new life to start, and it's better to do it with a clean slate." He sat on his own throne, but I didn't notice since I was picking off some nail polish on my thumb. I was sick of hearing these things. They were trying to dictate my life! "We contacted the school," he began softly.

"Why?" I asked, interested.

"Next Monday you'll be 'moving' to America due to family issues."

"And when were you going to notify me about this?" I asked sharply. I regretted taking a tone with him like that. "Sorry."

"I understand your frustration, but you two were never meant to be. When you first came in, all I saw was deep infatuation that you tried making into love. Both of you were, but the bond is weakening, fast." He reached over, placing his hand on mine. "It'll work out for the better. You'll see."

I nodded, rising from the throne. "It's going to be weird," I said turning to Marcus changing the subject, "Not being human. The thought scares me a bit."

"The scariest part, in my opinion, is the change itself. You won't forget it, Lianna." His eyes were somber, and he rose as well, cupping my face in his hands. "You're a strong girl though. You'll be able to handle it I'm sure. We'll be right with you too. All of us."

"Master!" came a voice as the throne room's doors opened. Jane came in with a frantic expression. "Athenodora, she's dead."

My stomach clenched, eyes widening.

"How?" questioned Marcus. He stepped down towards Jane, I followed him.

"Aro and Caius ripped her to pieces. She said something to Caius and both snapped. I don-" She was cut off by Marcus holding a finger up. "I should've known."

"Known what?" I asked softly. Part of me was happy the bitch was gone, but part of me wondered how the hell she managed to piss the leaders off that much.

Marcus gazed down at me. "I'll tell you at a later time." He walked off, leaving Jane and I alone.

"Do you know?"

Jane shook her head. "They've been really secretive lately," she confessed as we walked out of the throne room and towards the kitchen. "I'm not sure what it is that's keeping them in this tense state."

"Why don't you eavesdrop?"

She gasped. "Never! You of all people know that we must tune out their private conversations." We walked into the kitchen, and I started making myself a sandwich as she sat down on the countertop. "They're probably just tense because you'll be one of us soon. I don't know what they're going to do with Sulpicia when you are turned."

I shrugged, earning a giggle from Jane. They would probably need to chain her up somewhere.

{---Dark Harvest---}

I called a family meeting. I had to. The visions I kept getting were so odd. Some of them was of her killing people and the other was of her and the Volturi laughing and having fun. There was even a few in between where she was crying about something. This vision though, seemed too real.

"What did you see, Alice?" It was Carlisle to ask that question. Of course Edward already knew and was as confused as I was.

Jasper held onto me tightly, like Edward was doing for Bella. "Amelianna, this time, was arguing with all three leaders about something regarding a boy. She was begging them for more time. I'm not sure what that meant, but she seemed really desperate. Aro and Caius were completely against it. It started to turn into a very heated argument." I paused. "Marcus was silent during the entire thing. I don't know if he saw something they didn't. It was weird. Then it ended with her running out the door and into the streets of Italy."

"Where to?" Bella murmured.

"I don't know," I groaned. Jasper rubbed comforting circles on my back. "All I know is that she was very upset."

"Maybe she realized she should just stay human," remarked Rosalie in a bored voice.

"No," argued Edward. I had also seen in my visions that she wanted this very much. "I read her mind, she wants this more than anything. Hell, Aro has been training her in weapons and etiquette skills for when she is a vampire."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "We'll discuss this when we get back from the wolf meeting. I think that's a little more important at the moment." We all agreed.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the past chapters. I appreciate all of your feedback. Also thanks for the story alerts! Even if you don't say anything it's awesome to know you want to continue reading this story. Hope all of you had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm going to go wrap my gifts I bought yesterday! SO MANY SALES!!!!**

**-Cami ^-^**


	6. Need

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Keep 'Em Seperated" by The Offspring**

**"Oh My God" by P!nk**

**

* * *

****Need**

"Felix!" I screamed when I realized my box of tampons was missing. It had been a week since the death of Caius' mate…kinda and I had started my period on that day. Today was my last day on my cycle, and all my tampons were gone. I had a box sitting on my countertop and the only vampire that was in there at all was Felix because he needed to borrow some hair gel. That little asshole.

"Felix!" I screamed again as I ran out of my bathroom and into the hallway. The cold air made goosebumps rise on my skin since I was wearing short athletic shorts. Pushing that thought aside though, I saw him at the end of the hallway with a box of Tampax in his hands. "Give me my tampons," I hissed as I bolted towards him. He just smirked as I approached him. I was in reach of them too. I extended my hand, but my box disappeared from sight. I turned every which way, a tiny cramp clenching in my lower abdomen.

"Now why would you need tampons, Lianna?" Felix's voice strung through the air and I turned around to see him leaning against the wall with the box cradled to his chest.

I took a shaky breath, my hormones still crazy. I had the worst attitude on my period. "My vagina is bleeding, Felix!" He laughed. I glared, putting out my hand palm up. "Give me a tampon or I will bleed all over your bed!"

"I don't sleep, and I'll probably just lick the blood up."

I made a disgusted noise. "That's disgusting!"

"Nope. Menstrual blood is really good," he smiled while starting to skip towards the throne room while waving the tampons in the air. He then stopped, turning with an evil smirk. "Will you give me my wings, Lianna?"

My mouth dropped. I looked around, pulling an umbrella out of a basket near the elevators. "Get over here you little fucker," I breathed. I gave a loud war cry and started towards him. He cursed, running human speed since that was the rule. If I was chasing someone, a vampire mainly, they had to run human speed. He turned right, and I followed. "All you had to do was give me a tampon!" I screamed at him.

"Never!" he laughed.

Demetri came out of nowhere, running alongside me. He snatched the umbrella out of my hand, giving me two Egyptian daggers. I laughed, my bare feet padding loudly on the marble.

"Why are you helping her?" screeched Felix.

"You deserve it," he called behind me with a laugh.

"Get over here!" I screamed as he opened the doors of the throne room and they shut. I halted, glaring at the door and glaring at the guards who guarded it. They fidgeted. "Open the door please," I asked politely. They didn't hesitate and I ran into the throne room. Aro and Marcus were there, Cauis being absent. I hadn't see him all week. He was locked in his room, but that was far from my mind. My father's gazed at me as I looked around. "Where is he?" I questioned.

"Who?" questioned Aro with a small smile.

"The douche hyman that stole my tampons."

Marcus' head turned to the side. "Douche hyman?"

"Yes, now where is he? I know he's in here." I peered around a corner, not see him. There was really no hiding place besides…I smiled evilly, skipping towards the thrones. "Give me the box Felix," I said sweetly.

His head popped out from behind Marcus' throne. "Why should I? You shouldn't be putting anything up there anyway." I threw a dagger at him. If he hadn't move out of the way it would've hit him somewhere on that face of his. "Hey! Master Marcus! Master Aro! Do something!"

"You brought this on yourself, Felix," laughed Aro. "Just give her the box and you won't die."

"You wouldn't kill-"

"Not me, boy, her," he pointed at me and I stood with a smile before I hunched a bit. Another damned cramp.

"If you don't give me that box I'll shove this dagger so far up your-"

"Lianna," chided Marcus in warning.

"Bum that not even vampires strength can get it out."

The box was thrown at me and I heard the door open and close. I bent down, picking the box up and smiling at my dark fathers. "Where's Caius?" I asked.

"He's in his room," answered Aro with a worried expression. He exchanged a look with Marcus and he nodded. "How's the situation with William?" Why did he always have to bring that up? I tired talking to him on Wednesday, the memory flashing through my head.

"_William!" I called once the last bell rang. He was sitting with his group of water polo buddies, joking around like he always was. That day he was dressed in a pair of athletic pants and his football (American soccer) jersey. He looked in my direction, waving and getting up. He said something to his friends that I couldn't hear and they laughed. Some of them were looking at me. I subconsciously fixed my shirt so that it showed off my best features. "Hey, honey, we need to talk," I said softly. I was finally ready to tell him that it was over, but I never got the time to tell him. _

"_What is it?" he asked._

_I sighed. "My parents are taking me out of school." He eyes widened. "Before you freak I'll be here for one more week so you can visit me if you want. I'm going to America, getting schooling there."_

_He looked devasted, and took me in his arms. "No," he protested. He held on tighter. "What about what we have? I love you," he whispered._

_My heart soared and tears stung my eyes. "I love you too, but I can't change it."_

_He took a deep breath, probably inhaling my scent. "Try coming over Sunday. We can spend some time together, a last goodbye." He withdrew, his hands not leaving my waist. "Something you'll remember me by."_

_I smiled, nodding. "Of course." I went to kiss him, but Gwen took the opportunity to start crying over me moving. Joy._

"I'm going over to his house Sunday to explain stuff," I answered. "He looked really sad so I'll just go and say my goodbye and stuff."

"Well I'm glad you're on the verge of letting him go," said Aro carefully. "It will be for the best." Marcus touched Aro's hand and he gave a small smile. "Why don't you go check up on Caius? He only comes out for feedings."

I nodded, bowed, and then left my two fathers alone to talk. First though, I had to change my damn tampon.

{---Dark Harvest---}

I pulled on a black hoodie, sporting a pair of jeans and brown slip on shoes with black socks as well. My hair was up in a ponytail, a ribbon tied around it. Caius' room was on the other side of the castle with my other father's. There were a lot of twists and turns and if you didn't know the grounds well you would get lost very easily. My being there for so long, I could get there on autopilot if I wanted to. I think the last time I was in there was a couple months ago. I believe it was when I needed to escape all the training I was being thrown into at the time.

Caius' door stood before me, a silver moon etched into the wood. I knew he could hear me out there, breathing, my heartbeat, but I knocked anyway. There was no answer. I knocked again, harder. "Caius," I sang through the door. "Come on blondie get off your arse and open the door." I stood there for a few minutes, rolling my eyes. This time I pounded on the door, put all my force into it. "You can't hide forever."

"Yes I can!" he called. That was unexpected.

"No you can't!" I argued. "Now act your age and open this door or I will go get an ax or something." There was not one little sound coming from that room and I glowered at the door. If I had on shoes I'd kick the door down. "I'll get Jane or someone to knock the door down!" I threatened. "Then you'll have Heidi on your ass for having to destroy the door!"

"She can't do anything!" he called. "I'm a Volturi leader. I don't like the door anyway."

This was no the Caius I knew. He never avoided people like this. Maybe he was seriously heartbroken for kill his kind of mate. No. Jane said that both of them killed her. I leaned my back against the door, hitting my head on the wood of it. "Could you please open the door?" I asked softly. I knew he could hear me. The entire guard could probably hear me. "It won't kill you, you know. I'm just worried, we all are."

"Why are you all worried?" he asked through the door. He sounded like he was right behind the door.

"You're not acting like the Caius we all love." I stopped leaning against the door, turning to face it. "Just open the door. I won't say anything if you don't want me to. I'll just sit there and, I dunno, read."

The door finally opened after a few moments of silence, revealing a tired looking Caius. There were shadows under his eyes, and his lips were slightly dry. That was something that only came with a hungry vampire. I took a small step back, taking in his half naked form. He was only dressed in a pair of black sweats. "Are you okay?" I whispered.

Caius nodded, opening the door wider and standing out of the way so I could pass. "Some complicated things are going on right now, with my body." I walked through the threshold, sitting myself on his bed. His bedroom was painted brown with a fireplace on the west wall, his matching bed on the east, a balcony on the north, and the door on the south. In the middle was a rug that looked very old but well kept. I saw that the bathroom door was ajar. "What did you want?" he asked as he sat on the farthest side of me. That wasn't like him.

"Aro and Marcus wanted me to check up on you," I smiled at him. I inhaled, smelling the scent of cinnamon in the air. That was Caius' favorite scent. He seemed to stare at me differently, and I looked around the room. "Um…is there something on my face?" I touched my face softly.

"No," he chuckled. His eyes were almost pitch black, and the shadows seemed to lesson slightly. "Your face is perfect, Amelianna." The tone in his voice made a slight shiver run down my spine. "Everything about you is perfect," he seemed to purr. Another shiver and I closed my eyes to try to regain the control on my body.

"Uh…thanks." Why was I having difficulty speaking? What the hell was wrong with me? I took as shaky breath, forcing a smile. "What have you been doing here all this time? We haven't see you for a week."

He took his time answering, getting up and walking about the room nonchalantly. His eyes settled on me for a long while and I squirmed under his gaze. What the hell was wrong with me? I never acted like this around Caius before. Sure I had a bit of a crush on him, okay a major crush! I've even had dreams about me and him doing shit. I couldn't be feeling this stuff though. I just couldn't. "I didn't want anyone seeing me like this." He sniffed the air, his eyes closing. "I've been in control for so long and now that I'm free…" He gripped onto the fireplace, breaking the wood in pieces. I jumped, my heart racing within my chest.

I scrambled off the bed, backing away slowly. "I'm going to get Aro…" I breathed. I turned towards the door, screaming. Caius was there, leaning against the door with a possessive look in his black eyes. "Caius you're scaring me."

"Am I?" he questioned before lashing out at me. He gripped around my waist, pulling me into his embrace. I tensed, my breathing become frantic. "I have done nothing to scare you though, mon cher," he whispered into my ear before licking it. My body felt like liquid now, and my eyes shut immediately. I had to lean into Caius just for him to support him. Why was I reacting like this? "You were put on this earth for me to protect, Amelianna," he hissed as he inhaled deeply. A purr escaped his throat, the sound rumbling in his chest. I made a weak noise. "I would never do anything to scare you. I promise." He licked my neck, his arms tightening around me. I felt something rip, and my hoodie fell in pieces onto the ground. I was left in a light blue tank top, and my push up bra. My breath hitched when I felt his mouth latch onto my collarbone and started to suck gently. He nibbled, soft enough so he didn't break my skin, and my back involuntarily arched into him. It felt so good, and wherever he bit tingles would erupt under my skin.

He gripped my ass, and lifted me up into the air. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he turned so that I was pressed against the wall. His erection poked against my crotch, and I bit my lip so that I wouldn't make any noise. I had never thought I would've been in this position with Caius of all people, of all vampires! "Look at me, Amelianna," he purred as I felt his mouth withdraw from my skin. My breathing was almost ragad, my eye still closed. I tried controlling myself as best I could. "Look at me my angel," he whispered against my skin before withdrawing again. I swallowed thickly, opening my eyes. In front of me was a totally different Caius. His lips were dry anymore, but moist. And the shadows under his eyes were completely gone. Only what made me stare was his eyes. Lust swirled within the now bright red irises, and another emotion I couldn't decipher. He leaned in, his lips slightly brushing mine.

"Caius!" hissed a sharp voice.

Caius withdrew, growling and staring at none other than Aro. He stood with his arms crossed, and face drawn in indifference. Marcus was behind him, looking as if he was about to punch Caius. "I'm busy." He gently let go of me and I stood upright on my feet with his arm around my waist. My hair somehow got out of its tie. I hastily fixed my wild locks into proper waves.

"In the throne room," instructed Aro with a very strained voice. "We have much to discuss."

The two vampires disappeared without a another word and Caius and I were standing very close. My heart had stopped beating so rapidly, and I could breath more evenly now. Caius looked down at me, and I felt so small. He growled slightly, pressing his lips to my forehead. His aroma filled my nostrils and I closed my eyes with the contentment I was feeling. "We will continue this later," he murmured as he disappeared for a mere second. I felt wind whip around me, opening my eyes. Caius was dressed in a black suit and button up shirt. His necklace with the Volturi crest lay against his skin. He was holding out one of my t-shirts, a simple black one with the Volturi crest on the left breast. I took it, pulling it on.

Caius put his arm around my shoulder, guiding me out the door. I sudden tightening in my gut told me that I would finally find out what they were hiding from me. Good or bad, I somehow knew I wouldn't like it.

* * *

**So I realized something that I didn't before. My best friend, now ex best friend, brought me down and didn't let me work up to my potential. She used me, a lot. I'm glad we aren't friends anymore. I realized that my true friends were people I didn't even expect to be there. Funny how life works like that. A lesson learned and never forgotten.**

**Another thing, the tampon thing that happened in the story happened to me. My brother took my box of tampons on my last day and I chased him with a baseball bat down my street. Not cool.**

**-Cami**

**P.S. How did you like the predatory Caius? I find it rather sexy! Also the reference to 'wings' from Felix is something very gross if you ask me. If you want to know what that exactly is, go on Urban Dictionary and type in Red Wings.**


	7. Control

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Voices," Saosin**

**

* * *

  
**

**Control**

Not much was said as Caius and I entered the throne room. Only I was shocked by the sight of the entire guard circling around the room. There was a chair in front of the three thrones, and Demetri stood right next to it with his face etched in worry. Caius reluctantly let go of my waist, walking up to his throne and sitting down next to him. I gazed at Aro, Sulpicia behind him, both wearing very distressed looks on their pale faces. Marcus sat upright, Jane next to him who was whispering quickly at him. He seemed to be listening, but his eyes were on me. I met his, sitting down on the chair as Jane stepped down from the thrones and took her position near Alec. My entire family was staring me down and I didn't know why. My heart quickened its beats, and my palms felt slightly clammy. I wiped them on my jeans, rigid in the rather comfortable chair was I placed in to sit. Demetri's hand was placed on my shoulder, and I didn't really know the reason for it. I felt another hand on my other. To my left, Heidi stood behind me. She gave me a reassuring smile, her crimson eyes holding warmth within them.

"Amelianna…" Aro struggled with his words. I turned my head in the direction of his voice. I hadn't seen him so uptight in my entire life. Sulpicia grasped his hand, smiling down at him before looking back up at me. "I'm sure there is a lot of confusion going about your mind, and I am sorry." I turned my head to the side slightly, confused. Aro sighed, running a hand through his hair. I glanced at Caius, shivering at the possessive glare he was giving me. "Marcus…you know more about this," Aro spoke again. "Would you please…"

"Of course," murmured Marcus. He cleared his throat, smiling down at me. I smiled meekly back, wringing my hands together. "Amelianna we have discussed the topic of soul mates, yes?" I nodded silently. "As you know a soul mate is someone who is a perfect match for another. Many confuse that with lust and puppy love. Sad really…" he trailed off before Caius growled him out of his thoughts. I nearly jumped at the sound and Heidi ran her fingers through my hair to calm my down. "Sorry. Well Athenodora was never Caius' mate. Just lust."

"You've told me this, though," I shrugged despite the hands on my shoulders. "How is this even relevant? Athenodora is dead. Caius can have whomever he wants now." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Lianna," Sulpicia stepped forward slightly. "There were more reasons as to why we kept you, that you were allowed here." She glanced over at Caius. I followed her gaze and saw that he was gripping the armrests of his throne. There were indents in the old wood. My eyes widened at him in concern. What was wrong with him? "There was your knack of manipulation that made your father interested in you," she continued. I drew my attention back. "We aren't even sure you'll have that gift when you're a vampire. Either way we'll still love you." She gazed own at Aro who also looked up at her with love in his own.

"That's nice to know…" I trailed off like Marcus did. Just seeing my parental figures doing that made me want to puke. I then bit my lip, continuing to look every which way. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned Marcus.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why is the entire guard here?" I watched as all of them stiffened. What did they didn't think I'd notice about…eh…thirty different vampires in the room?

"As a precaution."

"A precaution?"

"They're making sure I don't claim you," rasped Caius. Claim? My head shot his way. Felix as positioned himself in front of him, nearly blocking my view of Caius. The look in Caius' eyes scared me and made me feel odd inside. The other emotion, that I couldn't think of, was making my fear ease up. "Aro for god's sake tell her," he hissed towards my father. "I can't keep hold of my control any longer."

"You've done it for twelve years," Aro hissed back. "A little longer won't hurt." He then smiled back at me, his eyes filled with fatherly love. "There is a reason for Caius' behavior, and for us choosing for you to stay here instead of killing you." I felt Demetri and Heidi tighten their grips on my shoulders. The atmosphere in the room immediately turned to a tension that not even I could brush off. When I remained silent, Aro took a deep breath and continued. "Everything we have taught you about vampires is true. Let me ask you something, what is the tell tale sign that a male has found his mate?"

I thought back. "Predatory behavior and possessiveness, why?"

Aro glanced over at Caius who now had five guards, including Alec and Jane, surrounding him. He was looked at me with intensity in his eyes. "No…" I breathed. It dawned on me and I felt nausea well in my stomach. I put my head in my shaking hands, and felt the grasp loosen on my shoulders. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. God! This was just another thing they sorted out for my life. Why? Why was everything planned for me? Why did they have say and I didn't? Why?! "No," I whimpered and slumped farther forward until my entire body was on the floor. I suddenly felt arms around me, my body turning to stone. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said slowly. I opened my eyes, seeing Sulpicia staring at me in shock.

"Excuse me?" she whispered.

I looked her straight in the eyes, my anger of the past months boiling to the surface. "Don't. Touch. Me." I tore out of her arms, standing up. I felt tears run down my face, but not the symptoms like the stinging nose and closed throat that came with crying. I started to laugh. "You're lying," I accused Aro with a pointed finger. "I'm a mortal. He's a vampire!" I then pointed at Caius. Felix was holding him down along with four more people. "I don't feel the bond at all! Marcus said both people feel the bond!" I screamed at him. Why was I screaming? It wasn't his fault. What was wrong with me?

"Mortals can feel the bond, Lianna," interjected Marcus.

"Bull," I snorted while pacing in front of them. "I don't feel a thing."

"The explain to us what we walked in on when we into Caius' room!" exclaimed Aro. He stood up sharply, I jumped in response. "You were practically having sex with him!"

"And we would have if you bastards didn't waltz in," growled Caius.

"You knew!" I screamed at both Marcus and Aro. They knew! They had to! That was to make me do that things! Those bastards! "You knew that was going to happen! You knew it!" They didn't say anything. "He was never mourning over Athenodora's loss. How many lies have you been feeding me?" I sniffled, wiping away tears. Sulpicia was still frozen in her spot, staring up at me in awe. "How many lies?" I questioned Aro.

"We never lied to you."

"Really now? I find that hard to believe, Aro," I sneered. I shot a look at Caius, he was growling like crazy. Felix seemed to be having trouble calming him down. He was whispering frantically to him as well as the others. "You've been lying to me ever since I came here. Do you even love me?" I inquired. More tears fell down my cheeks and I didn't bother wiping them away.

"Of course we love you!"

"When I came here all you were interested in was my knack of manipulation, Sulpicia just told us all that! Then you realized that I was Caius mate! That didn't seem like an act of love!" My breathing was uneven, blood boiling within my veins.

Aro opened his mouth to say something, but Marcus beat him to the punch. "Sulpicia loved you when her eyes were set upon you and you know that. It only took us days to start loving you." He stood up, and I took a step back. "You must accept this, Amelianna. Your anger is definitely affecting Caius in a bad way." Caius was silently staring at me now, with a pained expression on his features. He whined in an animalistic way that sang distress. "He can feel you when you're angry, scared, many emotions. He can also feel you rejecting him."

"I'm not-"

"You are. You're not accepting something that you felt from a long time ago. That's why you were so eager with him earlier. Ever since you hit puberty you've been having this feelings." I was about to say something, but he held up a his hand. I glared at him. "I've seen the bond grow, but that boy came into your life at a very crucial time."

I gripped the chair I had once sat in, throwing it across the room. "Why are you controlling me?!" I screamed at him. "Why? Why?! WHY?!" Everyone stared at me in shock. "I have done all you that you've asked! Given up my time as a teenager to grow into the adult you want to have as part of your guard! I've trained! I've fought! I've done all your dirty work and for what? Nothing! Now you're telling me to break up with the boy I love!" I took a few breathes, feeling light headed. I hunched over, my hands steadying myself on my knees. "I'm done," I said darkly. "I'm done being controlled. I'm done being told what to do and when to do it." All my unspoken opinions just released out of me, feeling the weight disappeared off my shoulders. Then I did something that I didn't even know I could get away from. I ran.

{---Dark Harvest---}

That didn't go as I planned. I stared at my brother, Aro, as he watched his daughter run out of the throne room. He was as shocked as I. I had never thought that she felt like this. I didn't know she felt so controlled. If she had just told me, maybe I could've prevented this from happening. I worriedly stared at Caius. He was growling, trying to release from the guard's grips.

"You should've let me handle it," he sneered at the both of us. "She is my mate! She would've listened to me!" I felt as guilty as Aro. Maybe he should've just dealt with the matter. He sniffed the air, the shine of venom in his mouth pulling out onto the ground. He had stopped struggling, maintaining a little of the control he had. The guards backed off, and he remained like a statue in his chair.

I listened for Lianna's heartbeat, hearing nothing. "Demetri."

The guard in question walked to the center of the room as Heidi helped Sulpicia out and beckoned her out of the room to calm her down. "Yes, Master?"

"Take Felix and track her down."

"Master, it doesn't take a tracker to know where she's going," he whispered carefully as Felix joined him. I nodded in agreement, knowing exactly where she went.

The two guards disappeared, and I put my head in my hands. "She was right," I mused. "She was being controlled."

"Only for her own good," said Aro tiredly. He sat down on his throne, stress evident in his face. "If we didn't train her she wouldn't be ready."

"Did we ever train before this life?" hissed Caius. "She would've been ready regardless. We could've trained her after the change." We were silent for a long time.

There was a waver in the bonds connecting out of the room after one of the longest silences I knew. I watched the string waver even more, turning a black color. It was Lianna's bond to someone. Then I saw something I had never seen, the bond shattered.

Caius stood up, his eyes wide.

"Brother what's wrong?" questioned Aro as we both stood up.

"Lianna…" he whispered.

{---Dark Harvest---}

The rain pelted on my skin as I walked down the streets of Italy with my coat wrapped around my form. After storming out of the throne room, I grabbed my coat and started to run towards William's house. I had gotten tired, from the cold, and started to walk the rest of the way. His house was in the northern section of the city, and I stared at it with a sigh of relief. Finally someone who didn't lie to me or deceive me. He wouldn't control me. He would just let me be me. We were supposed to hang out the next day, but I thought a day early wouldn't hurt.

I climbed the steps to his front door, knocking. There was no answer. I furrowed my eyebrows, knocking again. After a few minutes of just standing there in the rain I cursed and bent over. There was a key under the floor mat. I took it in my hands and unlocked the door with it. His mother wasn't home, like always. She was probably shopping or something.

I opened the door, walking into the warm of the house. He was probably in his room since the TV was on but no one was in front of it. I sighed, not bothering to take off my shoes and started up the stairs. I hurt a loud bang, stopping. It was coming from the top of the stairs down the hallway. Oh no! Did he hurt himself? "Will!" I called. I sped up the stairs and towards his room. The door in reach, I turned the knob and opened it. "Oh my…" I couldn't finish my sentence. There was William, thrusting into another with a smile on his face. Her boobs flopped ever which way and she whimpered in utmost pleasure. I nearly puked at the sight, and my legs went slightly week. He was so lost in his ecstasy that he just kept fucking her. Then she leaned up, taking his lips into her own and I saw who it was. My heart shattered into pieces. Gwen. I was so lost in my shock, I didn't realize that they had stopped at were staring at me in shock.

"Holy shit!" screamed Gwen while jumping off the bed. That snapped me out of my thoughts.

I lost my breath, tears threatening to fall. I stared at William in disbelief. "H-How could you?" I managed after a while of us just standing there.

"It's not what it looks like. Babe, honey..."

"Shut up!" I screamed as I watched the two scramble to get clothes on. Gwen rushed out the door, she'd pay later on. "Why?" I asked. I seemed to be asking that a lot lately. When he didn't answer, I turned around and started down the stairs. I couldn't believe that the one person I could love, didn't love me. How could he do that? Why would he do that? I was a good girlfriend. Maybe I wasn't good enough. I blinked, tears falling down my cheeks.

"Babe!" he called as I walked outside into the rain. I took a few calming breaths. "Don't you fucking ignore me!" he screamed. I felt rough hands spin me around and they were gripping my arms tightly. I closed my eyes, my body shaking from fear. "Look at me you ungrateful bitch." He shook me, and I obeyed. I was so scared. My lip trembled. "I bought you so many things, I made sure you were happy." He shook me again and I whimpered. "You're lucky I even chose you as a girlfriend. Do you know how many girls lined up waiting for me?"

"Get off me," I pleaded in a small voice.

"No. You're going to listen." He squeezed harder and I screamed. I struggled under his grip and he squeezed harder. One hand shot up, slapping me across the face. Then the hands were gone and I collapsed onto the floor.

"I believe she told you to get off," hissed Felix's voice. I trembled against the wall, not hearing much after that. My hand touched the spot that was slapped, and I started to sob. I felt someone hug me, shushing me softly. It was Demetri. "Let's get her home," sighed Felix after the sounds of William's fading footsteps faded away. "The boy will pay now," he growled. I clung onto Demetri, hating myself for being so stupid.

* * *

**How did you like it?**

**-Cami**


	8. Moonlit Flame

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Built for Sin" by Framing Hanley**

**"Take It All Away," by Red**

* * *

**Moonlit Flame**

Bile rose in my throat again and I split all my stomach's contents into the toilet bowl. "I'm sorry," I cried as Sulpicia put her cool hands on my forehead and neck. Jane was holding back my hair, and Heidi was rubbing circles on my bed. Why were they doing this? I said mean things, and to Sulpicia of all people. I didn't deserve this at all. I deserved to be shut out, shunned. I cried harder, my body convulsing and I puked again. My throat started to burn, and my drenched clothes were drying to my skin. "I'm sorry."

"Shh…it's okay honey," whispered Sulpicia into my ear. I cried even harder. Why was she being like this? She should've hated me! "He will pay, so will Gwen." She kissed me on the temple, and I sniffled to try and get control of my tears. I gripped the side of the toilet with as much strength as I had. How could I have trusted that bastard? I thought he loved me. Was this entire relationship a lie? Was I just a little toy to be meddled with? I felt dirty, like a whore. I had given him everything and then he just goes at sleeps with that trampy bitch. "Let's get you changed okay?" She took a wad of toilet paper I didn't remember her getting and wiped my mouth with is. Heidi handed me a bottle of mouth wash and I took a swig of it before spitting it out after a half a minutes.

"Why don't you take a shower first," suggested Heidi. I stood up, nodding silently. I wasn't really in the mood to talk. She smiled softly at me, kissing my on the forehead. "I'll have something comfortable waiting on your bed, okay?" I nodded again, watching the three woman leave.

Jane stopped before exiting, turning towards me. "Just say when and we'll have them both in the feeding hold for you." She disappeared after that and I was left alone.

I didn't go in the shower right away though. I just stood there, no thoughts running through my mind. My jeans were slick against my skin, my boots ruined from the rain. My jacket would have to be cleaned by a professional, but I'd probably just get a new one or something. I felt a few tears trace their way down my cheeks. Hesitantly, I stared at myself in my mirror. My sapphire irises had streaks of mascara under them, and my eyeliner was completely gone. My lips that had lipstick on them were bare. There were small red smudges coming from my lips to an angle down my jaw. Then there was the red mark on my cheek. I touched it softly, wincing slightly at is sensitivity.

I edged off my jacket, my back popping as I did. I saw purple on my upper arms and shed off my t-shirt to get a better look. There were bruises on my uppers arms, each one the exact replica of how William's hands would've gripped them. I silently cursed to myself. I didn't think Felix wouldn't be able to control his anger enough to keep him alive for when I was going a vampire. Yes. I planned on killing that bastard. I planned on killing the bitch too, but she would wait till later when I figure out if I have a power. If not, I'll have Jane inflict her with that never ending pain that could leave a person insane. Maybe Aro or Marcus would want to have a shot at hurting William. No. I'd leave that to Caius. I watched my eyes darken in my reflection. Caius was another thing I had to deal with. That kiss was…I don't know. I've never felt a kiss so raw, so passionate before in my life. It was just too confusing! How come he didn't tell me earlier? I was surprised that Athenodora actually kept me alive. She probably would've killed me if Caius wasn't her husband, but I could tell that she was scared shitless of him, was being the key word.

I tore myself away from the mirror, disgusted by my own reflection. I felt tears spring up again and quickly turned on the shower. I stripped off my clothes, starting the water until it was scolding hot. When I stepped in, I let the water sting my skin. I welcomed the feeling, letting the tears flow once again. I was such a fucking dumbass.

{---Dark---Cauis---Harvest---}

Nothing was working and I was starting to worry. Aro and Marcus told me that I couldn't see Amelianna for a bit, and I was starting to think that they didn't even want me to touch her! I just wanted to see if she needed anything. I was supposed to protect her after all. The entire two days she was locked in her room I would press my ear to the door and either hear crying or just music. When someone went in there she wouldn't talk to anyone, not even Felix. She was closest to him. Aro tried, nothing. Marcus got a nod out of her when he asked if she wanted something to eat. The rest of them, even her mother, never got a response out of her. I hadn't seen her so I didn't know what she looked like. From what Aro said she didn't look like the Amelianna that we all new and loved. I growled at the thought of what that boy did to her. I couldn't wait to give him a piece of my mind. He would pay for hurting my mate.

I stood in the kitchen, thinking of what to make my mate to eat. Aro was on the phone with our dear friend Carlisle to ask if he knew what to do, and Marcus was off somewhere doing who knows what. I was going to see her, no matter what my brothers said. I just needed to bring a weapon. I knew she had a really bad temper, had experienced it when I accidentally found her Christmas present stash for all of us. Not my fault, but to make her happy I told her it was.

Then the idea struck me, PBJ. She loved PBJ's. It was her favorite thing to eat whenever she was stressed or just wanted a snack. I smiled, going to the fridge and looking for jelly. Did she like grape or strawberry? Shit I didn't know if she liked grape or strawberry! Shit! What if I brought her the wrong one? Would she hate me even more and not accept me as her mate? I had experienced enough of that after the week Athenodora was killed. That let my true vampire come out and he wanted to claim Lianna right then and there when she came into that room. My true side almost won. I wished it had. If she would've denied me I would have to take her by force, and I would never want to do that! Why would I? That was just plain disrespectable.

I would make two different sandwiches: one with grape and one with strawberry. That way she could pick.

I smiled softly, taking the jellies over to the countertop and fishing around the cabinet's until I found the peanut butter and bread. I quickly made the sandwiches, cutting them into four pieces for each sandwich so that she didn't have to take big bites. I then placed them on a red plate I found and got her a glass of milk as well. There was something missing, but I didn't know what. I stood there for a long while, trying to figure out what was missing. What was is missing? I pursed my lips together, staring at the sandwich with deep intensity. What the hell was missing? It was infuriating me.

"Is there a reason why you're staring at a PBJ like you're going to kill it?" mused Alec as he appeared across the countertop.

"I'm going to bring it to Lianna, it's just missing something."

"It's a PBJ."

"It needs something to go with it."

There was silence as I stared at the little sandwiches.

"Well she's going to be emotional and we usually give her chocolate when she's like that." My head shot up at his answer. He had a Hershey bar in his hand. I took it, muttering a thanks and placed it on the plate. I then took both plate and glass in hand. "Didn't Aro say to leave her alone? That she needs time to think?"

"She needs someone to talk to."

"She hasn't talked."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," I growled as I carefully walked towards her room to make sure I didn't spill the milk. I passed of Heidi and Sulpicia who had drawn expressions on their face. They must've just come from Lianna's. I frowned, trying to read her emotions through our bond we had. I could feel anger, sadness, and confusion. Hopefully my remedy of PBJ and chocolate would help. Hopefully.

I stood outside her door, sighing softly before kicking the door lightly since I couldn't knock because my hands were full. There was no answer, and I heard her music turn up. I rolled my eyes. She probably thought I was Sulpicia and Heidi again. I kicked the door again, only to hear 'Fireflies' by Owl City coming from her room. It was her feel good song whenever she was sad. The song had been on repeat for the past day. I even caught Demetri dancing to it outside her door. That was an awkward moment.

"Lianna?" I called loud enough for her to hear. "Can you let me in? I promise I won't talk if you don't want me to." I started smelling burning something from inside the room. I was going to kick down the door, but it opened before I could do anything. I didn't even hear her walk to the door. She looked like hell too. There were shadows under her eyes, and they were red around the rims. Her hair was in a messy, not even stylish, bun that wasn't like her. She wore a black pair of sweats and a black sweater. "Hi," I smiled softly. She didn't say anything. She just walked backed into the room, but left the door open. I slowly walked into her room, eyes widening at the sight of all the pictures that once littered the wall all torn down. I gazed around dumbly, seeing her disappear onto her balcony. Another assault of smoke engulfed my senses and I hesitantly followed her figure to the balcony. She was sitting in one of her chairs out there with a bowl and a stack of pictures sitting on the table in front of her. There was a lighter in one hand, and a picture in the other. She flicked it on, letting the flame hit the picture. She watched it burn for a while before dropping it into the bowl.

I sighed, that fucker was really going to pay. I wanted so desperately to take her in my arms and just let her vent. I wouldn't care what she said, even if some bad stuff was about me. As long as she could get everything off her chest. Speaking of that…The beast inside me noticed that she was wearing a V-neck that showed off a bit of cleavage. Venom pooled in my mouth, but I swallowed it and got control of myself. I had to, for her sake and mine.

"I brought you something to eat," I offered as I sat down in the chair next to her and placed the food and drink on the table. She paused at burning a picture of her and William kissing to glance at the meal I had made for her. Lianna went back to burning though. There had to be something that would make her talk. "I didn't know whether you liked strawberry jelly or grape so I made two with different ones on each." She ripped up a picture of Gwen and herself making funny faces. Then she placed the pieces in the bowl, working on tearing up some more pictures of William. I needed to find something that would make her speak to me. I sighed, relaxing into the chair and looking up at the full moon in the sky. The stars complimented it very well.

I glanced over at Amelianna, she had stopped ripping of pictures and was huddled in a ball. I stood up, leaving her for a second. She needed a blanket. It was cold outside. I glanced every which way until I found a blanket for her, a pink one that Aro had bought her when she was six. I also brought Pierre, just in case. When I came back, she was back to burning her pictures. She was almost at the bottom of the stack. I saw her wince, and made sure she didn't have any burn marks on her. It must've been the smell.

"Here," I smiled warmly. I draped the blanket over my mate's shoulder, placing Pierre in her lap. She glanced up at me, a small blush on her cheeks. She looked beautiful when she blushed. I rarely ever saw it on her.

I sat back down in my seat, watching her finish off the pictures until they were no more. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, but it was comfortable silence that made me feel just so tranquil. I glanced at Amelianna who was staring at the sky with a very far off expression on her face. Her lips seemed to be highlighted by the moonlight and I wanted nothing more than to kiss them once again. When I kissed her, I felt like I could take on an entire pack of werewolves by myself.

It had almost been an hour of the silence, and I was beginning to loose hope. I was about to get up, when I heard her speak for the first time since I had been there. "When did you know I was your mate?" she questioned in a hoarse voice. Must've been from crying. She cleared her throat, not meeting my eyes.

I was shocked by the questioned, but adjusted myself in my seat. "The day I first saw you," I answered quietly. All the sudden I felt very shy and self conscious.

"You didn't act like it." Her voice was emotionless.

"The feelings weren't strong, well they were, but you were five at the time so I just had the protectiveness that came with being your mate." I toyed with my thumbs in my lap. I was unsettled and that wasn't a feeling I was used to.

She was quiet for a while, processing what I said. "When did you feel more?"

"More?" I was confused by the question.

"The sexual attraction," she cleared up for me. "When did your love mix with lust?" I saw embarrassment in her entire body language and couldn't help the smile that spread across my features. One, I was getting her to talk. Two, she looked so adorable when she stared at her lap while biting her lip softly.

"You were fifteen," I answered. "When you came down in your Yule Formal dress."

She nodded, sniffling slightly.

"Amelianna," I started softly. She looked up at me, and I saw how vulnerable she really was. Her eyes were brimming with tears, and her lower lip was trembling. I could only imagine what she was feeling at that moment. All this shit had happened to her in such a short amount of time. "Come here pet," I whispered and held me arms out for her. She stared at me for a while before getting up with Pierre in her arms and into my arms. I lifted the leg rest on it so that I was laying down and held her there while she quietly sobbed into my shoulder. "I know you're confused," I whispered as I let her hair down and started to detangle it with my fingers until I could run them through with ease. "I know you're scared." She nodded into my shoulder. "I'm here for you, Amelianna." She turned her head, gazing at me with her tear filled eyes. I kissed her on the forehead, clinging to her tighter. I made sure it wasn't too tight. I didn't want to hurt her. She already had bruises from what Heidi said and I made sure I wasn't applying to much pressure anywhere. "I'm your mate. I know that sounds terrifying, but we're made for each other." She curled up into me, listening from what I could tell. "We'll take it slow, is that okay?" I waited for an answer, and felt her nod. "I won't pressure you into anything. In fact when you're better I'm setting ground rules." That was more for myself than Amelianna. If I wanted to make love to her I'd probably wait until she was a vampire. I had enough control, but she had enough on her plate.

I reached out for her sandwich, taking a grape jelly one from the plate. "Here," I said for the second time. I held it up to her mouth and she took a small bite out of it.

"I like both," she said after taking another bite.

I chuckled, thanking all that was holy that I made the best decision right then and there. "Good. I wasn't sure which you like."

I had her finish both sandwiches, helping her eat the chocolate and milk too. I thought she had drifted into sleep until I heard her say a name.

"Father," she whispered. I knew Aro could hear here, and he appeared at her side without a moment's hesiation. He glanced at me, his eyes giving me a thanks. I just nodded.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Amelianna merely reached out, offering her hand to him. Aro and I were both frozen in shock. She was letting him see her memories. When he took her hand, I knew he would see things that he would like and dislike. I just pondered on how he was going to take everything he was going to see.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! Did you like Caius' point of view? I hope you did.  
**

**-Cami**


	9. One on One

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Ignorance" by Paramore**

**

* * *

  
**

**One on One**

Two days after the whole ordeal and Aro hadn't spoken to me. I had spent those two days getting rid of everything William and Gwen. I blocked them on numerous sits, burnt all the photos, tore apart clothing that I had borrowed, and I even went as low as burning Will's favorite outfit. I was currently putting up some posters to cover up the mostly blank walls and hardly noticed the knock on my door. I turned, seeing Caius standing there with his arms crossed. I raised an eyebrow at him before putting up a poster of Tom Felton nearest my bed. "Can I help you?" I asked while turning to get a Johnny Depp one.

"Should I get a poster of myself done for you? One bigger than these ones?" His tone sounded annoyed and I turned to see him glaring at all the half naked guys on my walls. It was kind of cute, seeing him pout like that. He looked like a lost puppy. Just the fact, though, that he said a bigger poster made me laugh. It was as if he was claiming his dick was bigger than all of theirs. Not that I would know.

"Jealous, are we?" I accused teasingly as I pinned my shirtless Johnny Depp poster near my balcony doors. Cold hands stopped me from pinning of that acting god, and my breath hitched softly. I felt his cold breath dance upon my neck, and I did my best to control my hormones. I was slowly accepting that I was his mate, and was letting my true feelings come in. They had been there for a while, but I guess they were just buried under my infatuation with William. My eyes darkened at the thought of him, but I composed myself quickly.

"I don't know," he confessed in a whisper. A shiver ran down my spine, my eyes closing. His hands trailed down to my waist, wrapping themselves around me. "Should I be jealous of you putting half naked men all over your room? None of them being me." He kissed the spot run under my earlobe and tingles spread down my neck. My heart was racing within my chest, and I leaned into Caius for support. "I should be jealous, but I'm not." He spoke his words gently, and I opened my eyes to be met with his red ones. I hadn't realized I turned my head towards him at all. "Compared to these…boys," he chuckled, "I am much for handsome then they'll ever be."

I giggled, kissing him on the cheek and wiggling out of his embrace. "Sometimes I prefer boys," I almost purred to him as I retreated into my closet to get another poster. I sway my hips suggestively, teasing him. When I came out, he was glaring at me on my bed with a pout. "Something wrong?" I inquired. I rolled out the poster, seeing Ryan Reynolds. Now that was a sexy man, but Caius, as I looked back at him, was sexier. Maybe it was the way his hair felt loosely in his face when he was busy working? Or possibly how whenever he was aggravated he wore that sexy sneer of his that made my heart swoon?

"No," he answered.

"You seem miffed," I observed. I walked over towards the last blank space and put the poster up.

"I can't wait until you're a vampire," he sighed as I turned around staring at him. He looked at me dreamily, a small smile on his lips. "I'll ravish you into oblivion." My eyes widened at his words, and I felt myself blush. "No need to be embarrassed darling," he assured as he stood. He walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to meet his eyes. "You're beautiful, remember that, okay?" he said with a smile. I smiled back, feeling a sense of reassurance come about me. He kissed me on the forehead and then on the tip of my nose.

"How's Aro?" I questioned suddenly.

He seemed taken aback by my question, but gave a sigh. "He's being a little too immature. You know, with you not being a virgin."

I cocked my head to the side. "He's pissed about that?"

Caius dropped his hands, crossing them over his chest. "Well of course he's pissed. You're 'daddy's little girl' aren't you?" He scoffed, sitting down on my bed. I felt a tad bit guilty, but what was I supposed to do? The past was the past, right? "He's pissed because the only innocence you had left you lost."

"Are you angry too?" I asked softly.

He looked shocked. "Of course not," he answered with honest eyes. I knew my face was written with doubt. "Amelianna, you're a woman now. You have been since you turned sixteen if you ask me. You, like men, have needs as well." He relaxed on my bed. I really didn't know what to say. I thought he would've been the most angry with me. My first worry was that he wouldn't even look at me knowing that my virginity was already lost. "I know he'll come around. Marcus is trying to console him on it. As is Sulpicia, but he is a stubborn man as you know." I snorted in response. I was currently leaning against my wall across of him with my arms crossed. "how are you doing though?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "Indifferent."

"That's not a good emotion to feel," he commented.

"If you ask me indifference isn't even an emotion." I pushed myself off the wall, walking into my bathroom. He was already there, perched on my counter as I started to brush my hair.

"You must feel something."

I sighed, ceasing my brushing. He was staring at me, and when I met his gaze I couldn't look at it for more than a few seconds. I set down my brush and went through a drawer until I found my make up bag. "Not really," I answered once the bag, or should I saw huge ass carrier, was on the countertop. I opened it, taking out some foundation. "I kind of knew this was happening," I confessed. Caius growled. I silenced him with a look. "I just didn't know it was to that degree, Caius. I knew they held hands, flirted when they didn't think I was looking." I finished my foundation, working on my eyes.

"You didn't stop them though."

That one sentence made me rethink how stupid I was. "I know," I remarked dumbly. I finished up my eyeliner, looking over at him. "He was my first love, and I didn't want to let him go. He was my first…everything."

Caius nodded mutely.

"Just think of it this way. The reason we go through teenage life is so that we make mistakes an learn from them." He seemed to think about what I said as I finished my make up. When I was done, I turned to him, smiling. He grinned back, leaning in and kissing me on the forehead. He hadn't kissed my lips in the past days. I think it was because he was waiting for me to be comfortable with the situation. I just couldn't wait until I was a vampire. Then I'd have free reign upon that body of his.

* * *

**Yes, it's really short. I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a few weeks. It's just the holidays become my number one focus around Christmas, but hey I gave you a Christmas present by giving you a chapter! Merry Christmas. I should be back on schedule in a few days. So be prepared for an update!**

**-Cami**

**P.S. In your review, give me your favorite Christmas gift you've gotten this year. Mine was Urban Decay Book of Shadows Vol. 2!!!**


	10. Crimson Flavors

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Cemeteries in London," by Coldplay**

**

* * *

Crimson Flavors **

Two weeks to go. I took a deep breath, fixing my hot pink scoop neck sweater and making sure my jeans had no wrinkles in them. My hair was half up, half down, and my makeup had various shades of pink so that it matched my outfit. Heidi stood next to me, handing me a silver necklace with the Volturi crest on it.

"Don't worry," she smiled helpfully as we exited my bedroom. "Carlisle is a very kind vampire, as is Esme. They are just here so that you can hear your options. Aro wants you to make your own choices." She fixed the necklace once I put it around my neck and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. "They are nice vampires, even if they don't share the Volturi's lifestyle."

"And what of the Bella girl?" I questioned. We strolled out of my room, Heidi taking my hand and pulling me along. "I know for a fact that the Edward boy hasn't turned her yet. That's evident. What is my father going to say about that?"

Heidi shrugged. "Maybe we'll have a coven to kill in the coming months. Only Carlisle is an old friend of Aro's so I'm not sure that he'll kill them just yet. Plus they're here to help you."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the library. Aro was sitting across two beautiful vampires. The male was a blonde man with a very compassionate look in his eyes. He was dressed in a pair of black dress pants with matching black shoes. His torso was covered with a light blue sweater. The woman was a brunette woman that had the smile of Sulpicia. Her hair was up in a loose bun. She wore a knee length, black skirt and a purple top to go with it. It was all put together by four in heels under her delicate ankles.

"Lianna," smiled Aro as he stood and appeared in front of me. He embraced me in a tight hug, and I smiled at the feeling of his arms around me. He had come around after a few weeks and now whenever he could get a hug he too the opportunity. He withdrew, turning us towards the couple. "Lianna this is an old friend of mine, Carlisle Cullen." The male stood as we walked over to them. He took my hand delicately, shaking it. "And this is his mate Esme Cullen." Instead of shaking my hand, she gave me a small hug.

"Pleasure to meet you both," I smiled and bowed my head slightly out of habit.

"I shall leave you," grinned Aro. He and Heidi disappeared from the room, leaving me with the two vampires. There was an awkward silence for a bit. "Please, do sit down," I offered. They sat down where they had sat before, exchanging an odd glance. "My father tells me that I have another option after my change?" I inquired. I wanted to know more about this coven. It was so different from what I had known.

"Yes," answered Carlisle. "Now Aro tells me that you plan to pray on humans, correct?"

I turned my head to the side. "Well, yes. I mean that's been the plan for quiet a while."

"Have you thought of drinking upon animals instead?"

I sat back in my seat, not really knowing what to say. "Animals?"

"Yes," smiled Esme. "Sure it is not as satisfying, but it does take away the burning for a few days. Also some animal blood you may prefer over others. Take my son, Edward, he drinks mountain lions over anything else."

"Edward…the mind reader?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes you've heard of him?"

"I saw him during his trip to Italy." Both vampires cringed. "No offense, but your son is rather selfish. Taking his life when he didn't think of what it could've done to you two much less your entire family."

Carlisle gave a weary glance towards his wife. "Edward is a complicated vampire."

"Yes. Dating a human and not even planning to change her."

Carlisle's eyes furrowed. "What?"

"Oh please," I scoffed. "You know as well as I do that he will do anything in his power to keep Bella, right?" They nodded. "Well Bella to be a human. Aro said he was planning to marry her, and convince her year by year just to stay human until she got sick of it and left on her own accord."

"We're a bit off subject," sighed Carlisle. "Our diet is of animals. If you want you, you could stay with us, learn."

"I'd be around humans though. Don't you think it would be a bit odd for you to adopt another and them not to go your school?"

Esme them came in. "How do you know so much about us?"

I shrugged. "My father speaks highly of you two. I listen to him when he tells me stories of you."

"Now our diet," nice subject chance Carlisle, "is only animals. We would understand if you slip up on a hiker or something. It's hard fighting instinct." Carlisle shifted in his seat. "You will find the need to bite anything that comes in your way that is of human blood. I should know. It's not impossible to master. I've never had a single drop of human blood in my entire existence."

"Impressive."

"Indeed," he agreed. Esme smiled at her husband, taking his hand in hers. I watched the small exchange with a small smile. "What has you smiling?"

"I just wonder if Caius and I will be like you two."

"Excuse me?" questioned Esme. "Did you say you and Caius?"

"Oh," I smiled. I blushed softly. "Caius is my mate."

"I thought-" began Carlisle.

"Athenodora is dead. Aro and Caius killed her for reasons." I then grinned at the two. "But I'll soon be a vampire and I'll be able to be his forever."

"Congratulations," smiled Esme.

"Thank you." I heard a knock, turning to see Jane there. "Lianna, Caius requests your presence in the training room."

I nodded. I stood up, smiling at the vampires. "Thank you for coming here, but I'm sure I will stay with my mate's diet of human blood. If you'd like to stay for a while I know Aro is lingering somewhere." I bowed my head and walked out of the room to see my love.

{---Dark Harvest---}

My family and I stood in the front room of the house, Bella in Edwards arms. I had just told everyone about what had conspired between Amelianna and us. It was an entire room of silence. Edward had stone faced expression on his face. I knew he was seeing the images in my head.

"Then she had more power over the coven then we thought," sighed Alice worriedly. Jasper rocked her back and forth where they stood.

"She's always had more power," I confessed. I looked over at Esme who gave me a reassuring smile. "From what Aro says, she's like a daughter to him and Marcus. Now hearing that she is Caius' mate complicates things."

"Did she seem nasty towards you?" asked Bella.

"No," answered Esme. "She seemed like the sweetest girl."

"Evil wears many disguises," sneered Rosalie.

"Look who's talking," shot Jasper back.

We were silent for a bit. All of us thinking of what to do. "The only thing we can do is wait," I sighed. "We haven't seen that little girl, probably never will. That just seems too odd that a child would be among us."

"Bella is a vampire in the vision though."

I stared at my son, letting me read what she had told me. "We'll have to change her sooner."

"Victoria…"

"Will be dealt with," I said in a final tone. "Bella choose the date. We'll change you then. As for Charlie-"

"I'll handle that dear," smiled Esme.

"After graduation, right after," smiled Bella. "I've been contemplating this for awhile."

I sighed. This was going to be the beginning of a long journey.

* * *

**Not much Caius in this one. He'll be in the next one. He wants me to tell you to have a safe and joyous New Year. REVIEW!!!**

**-Cami**

**P.S. In your review, if you give one, answer this question: What's your New Year's resolution? I don't have one haha**


	11. A New Life

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Coming Undone" by Korn**

**

* * *

****

* * *

A New Life**

In the remaining two weeks before the change, everyone made sure that every one of my requests were finished down to the final detail. It was just that I only made a few. Like I'd ask Felix to make a PBJ and he'd come back with twenty. I asked Felix to go out to get me a Big Mac, and he came back with everyone on the damn menu. That just made me feel fat. Then there was the simple request I gave Caius to fetch some Skittles so that I could make a candy card for Marcus. Caius came back with so much candy I didn't even know what to do with it. Well I did know what to do with it, I gave it to the local orphanage and the children loved it.

I drummed my fingertips on the countertop, watching Aro try to make spaghetti. He was never one to cook. Sulpicia couldn't cook either, in fact the vampires in the guard only knew how to cook things that were microwavable or a simple PBJ. It amazed me.

"How do you know if the noodles are cook?" he asked as he peered into the boiling water. He shot back, wiping his now wet face. I held back a laugh.

"You take one out of the water and chew on it. If it's soft it's done," I answered with a yawn. He looked appalled by the instructions, but silently took one out of the boiling water, with his bare hands might I add, before plopping it into his mouth. His face contorted into disgust, and he spit it out after about five seconds of chewing.

"How do you eat this stuff?" He turned off the heat and started to drain out the pasta.

"Well first I cook it, then I proceed to put it in my mouth. There's a lot of chewing involved-"

"Okay. Don't need to be a smartass."

I gave him my smartass smile, and rested my head on the countertop. My smile turned to a frown. It was only a few more hours until the change. In the beginning of the day I was so excited. I was bouncing up and down the halls with either Marcus, Aro, or Caius following me to make sure I didn't get hurt. Now though, I was starting to feel the anxiety. My hands shook ever so slightly, and I felt tears in my eyes. I had lost my appetite as well. My last meal request was spaghetti, and when I saw the plate be set to the side of me I knew I wouldn't be able to finish it.

"I could give this Gianna," Aro said softly. His red eyes held concern, and his hand went to my back. He started to rub circles in the middle of it. "Come on, sweetheart," he spoke. The spaghetti forgotten, he helped me into a standing position and held me close to him as we exited the kitchen. Alec passed us up, as if knowing this would happen. He gave me a small smile before disappearing out of sight.

"It's okay to feel this way, Lianna," my father said. He kissed the top of my head, holding me closer. "I know you're scared, but we'll be there with you every step of the way. All of us will be there. We'll talk you thought the change, and you know that. We won't abandon you." He opened my room's door and guided me over to the bed where he sat me down and pulled my computer chair up to it. He sat down, smiling softly. "You are a strong woman, you can take this. Three days and then you'll be with your family forever. We'll truly be a family, not hindered by your mortality."

"What if I'm not in control?" I asked in a weak voice.

"That's normal, sweetheart. I'll personally hold you down if you start getting crazy, and remember the one's with gifts will use them on you if they need to." He ran his fingers through my hair, patting it down a bit. "You don't have to worry. Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, Felix, and I will be in the room with you. Demetri will be out in the hallway along with the rest just in case. We're all here for you," he assured me.

I stared down at my shaking hands, stopping the tears that were threatening to fall. "I have one last request," I whispered. I knew he could hear me as clear as day. For the first time, I wouldn't regret this decision either. "Find William and Gwen. Put them somewhere where the won't hear my screams until it's time for me to feed." I met my father's eyes who had a glint of pride within his. "Treat them like honored guests, fool them. Then bring them to me, and I'll be sure that their last moment in life won't be a pleasant one."

Aro smiled widely. "Jane," he called. The blonde appeared in the room with a smirk. "You heard her last request. Be sure that's it done."

"Yes Master," smiled Jane. She disappeared, and I felt a small sense of calm mingle with the anxiety. They were to pay, but that's what they got for messing with a chick who was about to become a vampire.

{---Dark---Caius---Harvest---}

We were alone in her bed, I stroking her long hair lovingly. She was dressed in a tank top and short shorts, to my liking, but I knew it would be better than she had less clothing on during the change. She'd probably awaken a vampire naked and bloody from ripping at her skin. I smiled down at her, watching the fear wash away from her eyes. "You're beautiful," I whispered softly, placing a tender kiss on her lips with all my love for her. She blushed softly. I would miss that blush so much. I kissed her again. "I'll be right here. Holding your hand. Telling you it's all okay."

"I know," she smiled. I'd miss her warmth so much. I pulled her closer to my body, my head buried inside her neck. Her scent was mouthwatering, but I had control until I had to bite her along with my other four companions. Aro would bit her neck, Marcus her right ankle, Felix her left, Sulpicia her wrists, and I right on her heart. That way she was all connected to us. It was her idea, and I think it was because she was closest to us than anyone else. "Caius," Amelianna said softly. I looked up from my spot. She laughed, smoothing down my hair. "I love you." My mouth parted slightly in shock. That was the first time she had said those three words I had been waiting for forever. I searched her eyes to see if she was joking, but no humor was within them.

"Oh, Amelianna," I smiled, scooting up so that we were level. "I love you too," I confessed before capturing her lips within mine. We didn't use tongue, or grope like we had done before. This was a tender moment that I wanted to share with the woman I loved. The woman I would always love.

I pulled away, looking down at her. I could hear the other four approaching the room. Stealing another kiss, I sat up just as they came into the room. Aro and Marcus smiled at both of us before walking towards the bed. Sulpicia helped my love sit up and fussed over her hair. "Her hair is fine," I assured the woman. Sulpica gave me a small smile, running her finger through it one more time before busying herself with something in Felix's arms. I could see that it was a pure black skirt with a red trip of beads around the breasts. It would look beautiful on her. There was also an official golden Volturi pendant that would replace her sapphire carved one.

"Are you ready, little sis?" asked Felix with a smile when he set down the dress and bounced on the bed. She laughed, nodding her head. He then turned serious. "Jane's about to rip William's head off. He keeps requesting porn channels. Gwen is just annoying Felix to no end too."

"They'll be dead in a few days," she smiled as if it meant nothing to her. I knew it meant a lot. She had so much hate for those two it was almost sick. "Then no one will have to worry about them ruining other's relationships."

"Well let's think about that after the change," smiled Marcus. He stepped near me, leaning across and kissing Amelianna on the forehead. She smiled up at her grandfather. Aro did the same, and she kissed him on both cheeks. He laughed, doing the same. Sulpicia had tears in her eyes before hugging her tightly and showering her with kisses. Felix just messed up her hair and she looked a bit miffed at that. I smoothed it down, kissing her fully on the lips.

"Lay down, sweetie," instructed Sulpicia. She did was she was told, and her mother fixed the pillow beneath her head. Amelianna was shaking slightly, and I gave her another kiss.

"It's okay. We'll all be here." She nodded as I straddled her. Marcus and Felix took their positions at her feet. Then Sulpica had one of her wrists in her hands. Aro crouched over the bed so that he was in alignment with her neck. I crouched over, kissing the spot where I would bite her. She swallowed thickly. "I love you," I whispered before giving them the signal. We all bit her at the same time, Sulpicia appearing on the other sides of her to bite her other wrist. Her blood was so good, but we all jumped off of her so that we wouldn't get out of control.

I took a deep breath, watching as she just laid there looking at us. Her face scrunched up as the venom made it's way through her body. It took a little bit for the full affects to come into play. It started with a breath hitch that led into many. Her body twitched slightly, and then her first scream echoed through the room. I was the first at her side, taking her head in my hands and kissing her forehead as she thrashed on the bed. She gripped onto me, her tiny body withering in every direction. Aro joined me, running his fingers through her hair and remaining silent.

"Amelianna," I said over her screams. She cried into my chest. "Amelianna listen to my voice. It's Caius. Just listen to my voice. I love you so much." Another scream rang through the room, and I glanced over at the other three that were at the head of the bed watching. "Listen to my voice, love," I said in her ear. She screamed, biting into my shoulder. I barely felt it. "I'm right here. I'll never leave you. I'll be in this room the entire time."

"Make it stop!" she pleaded when she released me. "Please!"

"We can't," replied Aro. "It'll all be over soon. I promise."

I shared a look with him. He, as well as I, knew that those words didn't mean a thing. It wouldn't be over soon. It was long from over.

She screamed again. "Mommy!" she cried. Aro disappeared and Sulpicia was at her side.

"I'm here," she whispered soothingly. I knew that this was the time for mother and daughter. I withdrew, standing next to the other males in the room. Sulpicia comforted her daughter the best she could, and I couldn't help but feel jealous that she had called out for mommy and not Caius.

Marcus put his hand on my shoulder. "Do not fret. They have a bond that you wouldn't understand." I nodded, sighing. I glanced over at Aro who was watching his wife and daughter with pained eyes. Felix looked as if he was about to be sick. He had seated himself farthest away from the scene, near her bathroom. I gave him a soft smile, and he struggled to return it.

Her screams turned me back to the scene. She started to scratch at her skin, red marks marring her fair skin. Sulpicia had taken the spot next to the bed, staring down at her daughter as she screamed for someone to make the pain stop. The smell of fresh blood drifted from her. She had drawn blood right down her neck. It was a shallow cut, but I knew her nails would cut deeper.

The second day was far more worse than the first. Sulpicia had to leave half way through it, and so did Felix. Felix had spent an hour comforting her before he couldn't take it any longer. I understood his reasons, as did everyone else. Aro had left briefly after that just to comfort his wife. That left Marcus and I. We were seated on both sides of her. Amelianna's voice has given out, so all she could really do was thrash. And we let her. She seemed to quiet down a bit when we talked to one another. She always listened to our conversations, even as a toddler. I vividly remember her sitting down in front of the thrones with a carrot or some type of foot in her hand and Pierre in the other. She'd listen to us, but we'd have to use different words when it was about killing someone. The words 'ground them' meant 'kill them.' Then 'drinking Kool Aid' meant 'drinking blood.' When she was old enough she caught on and we just stopped using those words. Even then she sat in the throne room listening to us and the other vampires. It didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Looks like she's finally fallen asleep," mused Marcus with a small smile. I was so engrossed in my thoughts, I didn't realize that she had fallen into a deep slumber. This was the last phase of the change. She had paled greatly, and I could see her immortal features come out ever so slowly. Her lips were a tab bit fuller, and cheekbones were heightened a bit. Her breasts were getting a bit bigger as well. Hey I was a man after all, wasn't I?

"She's still in pain though," I reminded him. Her body was still thrashing. It was just that she was screaming within her mind. I knew this as well as Marcus.

The third day she started to whimper. Sometime a fool blown scream would escape her, but that was about it. I held her in my arms. She had started to scratch again, and now she had no clothes on. I had covered her up with a sheet that was stained with red from her blood because I knew she wouldn't want to wake up completely naked.

"I'm here, my love," I whispered to her. Felix had finally come back in, and he was in Amelianna's bathroom along with Sulpicia preparing for when she woke up. Aro and Marcus sat at the end of the bed, staring at the two of us. "I'm right here." I started to rock her back an forth. She screamed against, ripping open her flesh on her arm. I was covered in her blood, but my mind was far from wanting to drink it. I was more worried about her.

After a few more hours, she had completely stopped moving. The beating of her heart was gone, but her chest still moved slightly in small breathes. I stared down at her face, marveling in her beauty. She was beautiful as a human, but now she was a goddess that I wanted to ravish for eternity.

Aro and Marcus appeared next to us, looking down at her. That was when my eyes grew wide with love. Her eyes fluttered open, showing bright red irises that looking into mine. First she had confusion within them before a smile melted onto her face. "Caius," she said softly. Her voice was heavenly, like an angel's.

"Amelianna," I smiled before placing a kiss on her forehead. She wasn't warm anymore, just normal. That didn't matter though. I loved her either way.

* * *

**Can anyone say 'awww' to the moment before she was changed? I can. Next chapter is going to be when Amelianna's get a good look at herself. And, muahaha, revenge will be gladly given. **

**I'm going to warn you, about Amelianna's gift that I'm planning for her to have, is a tad bit like Jane's only it goes to a higher degree. Where Jane's goes only for pain, Amelianna's goes crazy. Just remember she was a great manipulator, and was trained as a human. If you have a problem with that just tell me and I'll tweek the idea.**

**Review please. *stares at Caius as he takes off his shirt in front of the readers.* He may take off his pants if you review haha.**

**-Cami**


	12. Feeding

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "Memories" by Within Temptation**

**

* * *

****Feeding**

The fiery inferno that my body had been engulfed in was far more worse than my family had described. The fire had raced through my veins, and sometimes it felt like ice had concealed over my heart. Even as I slumbered, the pain was evident in my dreams. I thought I wasn't going to survive, that I was weak. But when all hope seemed to be lost, I heard my Caius' voice ring through the air. He whispered sweet nothings, and even though it didn't numb the pain, it was good to know that he was there for me. It was good to know my family was there as well.

The nightmares that came with the changes were plain chilling. I relieved every event of my life, mostly the memories that I tried hard to forget: My whole relationship with Will, my friendship with Gwen, Athenodora, my true family, and so much more. Those memories, though, seemed to be foggy now. There was a haze on them of a sort. As the pain stopped, I tried to remember everything I had seen. I only received bits and pieces.

Someone was cradling me, holding me to their warm chest. I took a deep breath, realizing that I didn't even need it anymore. Opening my eyes I found that I was staring at familiar red irises. His blonde hair was messy, and he was covered in blood. "Caius." The name rolled off my tongue, and a few memories came back to me. He was part of my human life, and my mate. I remembered our heated kiss, when he held me so many times, and training sessions. He kissed my forehead, saying my name in a small sigh. "Caius," I repeated again. My voice was different, almost like a melody in a way.

"Yes, my love," he smiled. He held me close to him, rocking me gently. "I'm here. I'm always here."

I smiled, my eyes raising to the two figures in front of me. "Aro," I smiled. I remembered him well. Every single memory wasn't distinct of him, but I remembered him. He was my dad. My eyes looked over to the other. "Marcus." He was like my grandfather, and I had a twinge of sadness for him. He had lost his mate. They both smiled wide grins. "What? You think I wouldn't forget you two? You guys practically dictated my life," I laughed softly. There was a burning in the back of my throat, and I tried to clear it, but there was nothing there to clear.

"You must be thirsty," came a voice. I looked at the end of the bed and saw my mother. She smiled at me, and I realized that she was far more beautiful than I had seen her with my human eyes. There was another next to her, Felix. Now I could get him back for all the shit he put me through. "Now if only Caius would let you go we can get you ready for the feeding." Caius growled softly, and I growled back up at him. His eyes widened, and I growled again. No one growled at the woman who raised me. He let go of me, and I crawled off the bed. I felt sort of empty to not have his arms around me, but I did have to get ready. I gave him an apologetic look, and he nodded. "You might want to clean up as well, Caius," commented my mother softly as she put her hand on the small of my back and led me into the bathroom. I looked over at her, and she was smiling still. "I'll give you a few moments to take in your appearance."

Instead of seeing her disappear like I did when I was a human, I saw her leave in a quick run. I smiled softly, turning to the mirror. A gasp escaped my lips as I took in my new appearance. I was much paler, and my cheekbones had risen slightly. My face didn't have the fullness it used to. My cheeks had hollowed out slightly, and my lips were a tad bit fuller and a rose red. I leaned in closer to the mirror, looking into my red irises with curiosity. When I smiled, my teeth seemed a tad bit whiter than normal. Slowly, I stepped back a bit and dropped the sheet around my body. My breasts were fuller, and much more perkier than before. There was hardly any fat on my body, only toned muscles.

Then there was my hair. It had become fuller than before, and fell in nice waves down my back. Although I couldn't help but have my eyes bug out when I looked down at myself. I had no pubic hair, and there were no hairs on my legs, arms, and armpits. Hell yeah.

I did a full turn, realizing that I had grown a few inches. It was odd, just looking at myself. I knew the girl staring at me was me, but it was like I was looking at a familiar stranger.

"I know it's a shock," said Sulpicia as she walked into the bathroom. She ushered me into the shower, and turned it on. I let the water run down my body, and I sighed in relief. It felt so good. She handed me a loofa and soap. Within 20 minutes I walked out of the shower, and Heidi was there with me. My mother and friend did my hair. When they were finished, my hair was half up half down. Then they did my make up. When that was finished, my eyes were a smoky black and my lips had a nice gloss on them. I slipped into the dress, and looked at myself in the mirror when they put the pendant on. I looked like a true Volturi.

The aching in the back of my throat never went away, and I cleared it again. I never knew the hunger could be so strong. Where was my food?

"They're ready, in the feeding room," replied my mother as if she could read my mind.

"Perfect," I smiled. I walked out of my room, and out into the hallway. They followed me closely, and I growled softly at the memories of Gwen and Will. I could hear Gwen complaining from where I walked. I could here Will tell the guards to let him go home.

Demetri and Felix were outside the feeding room, and opened the door for me. I walked in, finding Gwen in a bitchy stance looking at Aro, and Will doing the same to Marcus. Only when I walked in, their mouth's dropped to the floor. I could hear their blood pumping through their veins, and venom pulled within my mouth. I growled softly, getting into a crouch position. Gwen screamed, running behind William. The Volturi drew towards the wall so it was only me and my enemies.

I slowly stalked towards them, my bare feet not making a single sound on the marble floor. William whimpered, backing up all the way to the wall. Gwen had disappeared, and I glanced sideways to see Caius holding her by the neck. I gave him a toothy grin before turning back to will. "Poor little human," I felt myself hiss. I straightened up, sauntering to him. I pushed him against the wall, hearing a crack. My hand was on his arm, and I let go to see a bone popping out of it. He was screaming as well, but my mind was far from that sound. The blood dripping down it engulfed my senses, and with a growl I bit William in the neck. He screamed again, and I drained him dry. All while that was happening did I hear the screams of Gwen They were so high pitched that I let go of William and glared at her.

"For once in your fucking life would you shut up?!" I questioned in a scream. She screamed again, and I appeared in front of her. I could hear Caius chuckling softly as he tightened his hold slightly on her. "Is this how you screamed when my boyfriend was fucking you?" I questioned in a hiss. Her eyes bugged out and I laughed softly before taking hold of her neck lightly and slamming her into the floor. "Were you ever my friend? Did you just use me? What were your intentions, Gwen?" I questioned. My anger seemed to boil over, everything that I had been holding in. Foggy memories filled my head, and I was lost in them. I watched as Gwen began to wither in pain. What? I didn't even bite her. Tears were in her eyes and she kept begging for her dad to stop. I was so confused that I let go of her. She stopped once my gaze left her, and I looked over at my dad. Aro stared at me, and then looked at Jane. Jane was also staring at me as well.

"Keep her in one of the holding cells," instructed Aro. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I'm going to contact a friend who will tell us what's going on," he said to me. I nodded, feeling arms snake around my waist. It was Caius', and he smiled down at me in a comforting way. Who was the friend that Aro was going to call?

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I'm sick., or that's what my thermometer is saying. I'm thinking of a LEMON next chapter though. Review!**

**-Cami**


	13. Tasteful Spark

**Soundtrack of Chapter; "Closer" Nine Inch Nails**

* * *

**Tasteful Spark**

I paced my room, trying to sort out exactly what happened back in the feeding room. I had left some things out when explaining to Aro exactly what I had done. I didn't tell him that I saw her painful memories, or take joy in the pain she was feeling. It was such a sick joy and it scared me. Never in my life did I feel so free when I was unleashing my power onto Gwen. So what if her father beat her? My real one did as well, but I got over it. She was just a whining bitch. If the world didn't revolve around her, she'd make it.

I shook my head, staring out the window. The sun was shining, and I look down at my exposed stomach from the underwear I was only wearing. It was a red thong set with a black silk robe over it. My skin sparkled around the red like I had seen with so many vampires in my human life. I was one of them now, and it was hard to just get used to it. I could smell things I couldn't smell before, see things that I didn't even know could be seen. Even some colors I saw were ones that the human eye wouldn't be able to decipher.

"I was wondering when you'd stop pacing," a voice smiled from behind me. I didn't jump, and I didn't turn around. I just remained silent as I tried to figure things out like I always did. Arms snaked around my waist and I felt him press me against his front side. I relaxed slightly, leaning my head against his shoulder. "Our guest will be arriving tomorrow. Jane and Felix are already on their way to retrieve him." He kissed my temple. "Then we'll figure out what your power is."

"I didn't mean to do it," I confessed. I turned in his arms, staring up at Caius with a frown. "I guess my rage just got the best of me." And I liked that.

"Rage is something you probably brought over during the change," he mused and pressed his forehead against mine. "You hate Gwen. It was only vampiric of you to use your power on her, even if you did it without knowing."

"It scared me though," I said softly. What if I was turning into a monster?

He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and moved us away from the sunlight. He sat down on the bed, and had me stand between his legs. "I understand completely, Amelianna," he said softly while rubbing circles on the small of my back. "You're a newborn. This is all new to you." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on my stomach. Tiny tingles erupted from where he had kissed, and danced all around my torso. His lips didn't leave me skin though. He just sat there for a long while, and I silently wondered why. My fingers carded through his hair as I waited for him to do whatever he was doing. "I keep forgetting," he whispered. His breath, not cold anymore, warmed my skin.

"Forgetting what?" I questioned.

His eyes gazed up at me, his lips finally leaving contacted with my stomach. "That you're not the fragile human I've watched since she was five get into trouble." I smiled down at him, and he chuckled. I had to step back so that he could stand. I wished that vampiricy would've had be grown a few more inches. I still felt so small compared to Caius. "You're my mate, fully grown too." I had to laugh at that, and I found myself not being able to meet his eyes. His hands rested on my hips, gripping me softly. "Amelianna," he whispered into my ear. Shivers wracked down my spine, and I looked up at him through my lashes. He met my gaze, not looking away as I felt those hands run up the length of my torso and up my shoulders. My robe was pushed off, the silk material falling to the ground at my feet. If I was a human, I would've definitely blushed.

Caius pulled me closer, our bodies barely touching. He was still wearing his dress shirt and pants. I didn't like that. Hesitantly, I raised my arms up and starting to unbutton the shirt. He watched me as I did, and once the shirt was open, my hands roamed his defined chest. Never in my life had I seen something so tempting. And it was mine. I met Caius' eyes, and his mouth was slightly part. I wasn't sure how long we stood there staring into each other's eyes, but he pulled me up until our lips touched. At first it was a sweet kiss, one that would've been seen in romance movies. But then he growled softly, and everything changed. Something inside of me yearned for his touch, his kisses, him. He pressed harder into the kisses, his tongue tracing my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, and his tongue shot in. We fought for dominance, but he ended up winning in the end. His hands roamed my body as my nail dug into his back. He growled again, lifting me up and spinning me in the air. I felt myself being dropped onto the bed, and our kiss had broken. I didn't feel him around me, and I opened my eyes. He was standing before me, a lustful glint in his eyes. He was out of breath, his chest heaving up and down.

"You're so beautiful," he said in a husky voice. I looked away from him, and when I finally looked back he was taking off his shirt and undoing the belt to his pant. When that accessory was off, he crawl on the bed until he was hovering over me. He leaned down, capturing my lips with his again. I sucked on his bottom lip until our tongues started that duel again. I moaned as I felt his hips grind against mine. I tangled my fingers within his hair, pulling gently. I was still hesitant about my strength since the feeding room incident.

He broke the kiss, his lips pressing themselves down my neck. There was one spot that he kept most of his attention to, and I purred at the tingles that shot from my neck all the way down to my womanhood. My back involuntarily arched, and I breathlessly whispered his name as he gently bit down on the skin of my collarbone.

Caius' hands traced up my back and I felt my bra being unclasped. We maneuvered it off, and I lay there on the bed as he sat up and gazed down at me. I couldn't help but look away shyly. I could feel his gaze on my torso, and only met his stare when I felt his hands lightly trace patterns on my abdomen. "You're beautiful Amelianna," he said again with a smile. I grinned as he bent down and lightly kissed me. He then slide down to my breasts, taking one in his mouth while his hand pinched the other. My breath caught in my throat, and I gripped at the sheets with all my might. I could feel wetness pulling within my panties and wanted Caius to just thrust himself in me. He chuckled, as if knowing my own thoughts.

"Please Caius," I pleaded.

"Not yet," he said before switching his mouth to the other breast. I gasped, my hands gripping at my hair. My breathing was in ragged gasps. If this was what foreplay was like, how could I handle sex? As a human, I didn't remember foreplay being so intense. Every single touch, slide of Caius' tongue, feeling of his teeth digging into my skin. It all felt like an orgasm in and of itself.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I felt Caius making his way down to my sex. My legs were already open for him, and I gazed down at me as he snapped my thong in half. He threw it to the ground as if it were nothing. I hissed at the feeling of the air hitting my wet nether regions.

"Caius," I moaned.

"Patience my dear newborn," he said softly before I felt his tongue trace the path into my womb. I cried out as he latched onto my clit, sucking roughly. My body nearly convulsed right then and there. I leaned up on my elbows, watching him as he stared back at me with a lustful, devious look in his eyes. His arm moved slightly, and that's when I felt his fingers creep into my hole. Two if I felt correctly. And they were vigorously pumping inside of me. Every stroke was right on my g-spot, and I felt back moaning his name and crying out in sheer ecstasy.

"Oh god! Please…Caius…please…." I begged him. I heard his laugh ring out in the air, and that brought shivers up shivers down my spine. He just kept pumping, and I could feel my orgasm building. It was such a tasteful torture. It felt so good, but I wanted that orgasm. So badly. I clawed at the sheet, crying out my love's name. There it was. Just about to peak. The convulsions started, but before I could get that sweet feeling. He stopped all together. I opened my eyes, almost gasping when I saw Caius' eyes.

He growled softly, and I felt his penis tease my entrance. My hips bucked, the tip of his manhood entering me. I cried out again, the sound ending in a growl. "I love you," he said softly before thrusting into me.

"Oh god!" I screamed in surprise. He was so big. I never thought of looking down at him, but I could feel him. He filled me perfectly, and his girth stretched me just the right way. Caius pounded into me, and I whimpered softly. He made me feel so good. "Harder…" I pleaded. He didn't need to be asked twice. He went harder, and even faster. I was sure the whole place could hear us, maybe all of Italy.

I then pushed me so that I was on top and he was on bottom. I started to ride him, and the rhythm came easy with us. He gripped at my hips, helping me push down on him. He groaned, and our thrusts met each time. I could've stayed like that forever. Only that familiar convulsion came to both of our bodies almost at once. I felt my walls clench, and screamed out his name. I could feel him cumming within me, and we both road out our orgasms until I fell on top of him. We were both breathless, tired. Only we didn't have to sleep. I was already missing that human trait.

He encircled me with his arms, and I snuggled into him when he rolled over so that we were both on the bed now. "I love you too," I whispered softly to him. He smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on his face.

{---Dark Harvest---}

Carlisle watched the two in worry. Both Edward and Bella weren't having the greatest of times within their relationship. Edward was still stubborn of Bella being turned, and Bella was just waiting for graduation to come so she could be a vampire. I sat with my back to the couple, reading a fashion magazine. Even if I wasn't Jasper, I could feel the tension. Even if I wasn't Alice, I could see that there was going to be some sort of fight.

"Rosalie, can you help me with these drapes?" questioned my mother. I stood up, glancing at the couple again who were watching TV and not being lovey dovey towards one another. I sighed. All they needed was a spark to ignite the fire. In my dead heart, I felt sorry for them.

* * *

**So sorry for that huge delay. I've been busy with reports, scheduling for next year, and I was a tad bit depressed because I had to break up with my boyfriend. =/ He wasn't the man I thought he was. But I'm over it haha. And back into writing. I'm thinking of ending this story soon and starting on the sequel. My devilish mind is working on something crazy haha**

**Review, I love them!**

**-Cami**


	14. Intentions

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "All the Right Moves" One Republic

* * *

**

**Intentions**

The thirst was slowly coming back. In the past four hours, I've had sex five times, fed three times, and nearly broke the headboard of mine and Caius' bed twice. We had some rough sex. And now I was sitting on the bed, Caius running his fingers through my hair. I didn't remember anyone mentioning the fact that the thirst would come back after a few hours. I didn't mention it to Caius though. I'd go find a blood bag that Aro placed in the kitchen for when we didn't have humans around to feed off of.

"What's got you thinking?" smiled Caius. I turned my head, staring at him as he stared back with that sweet, almost boyish smile of his. Now I knew why he never smiled in front of guests. If he did, they'd see the sweet, kind Caius I knew and loved. "A queen shouldn't be thinking at a time like this."

That made me smile. Queen. Queen Amelianna. Now I was one of the two queens of the vampires. A hard responsibility if asked me. Of course I wouldn't really call myself that. I was new to this life. I didn't have the skills to be a queen either. My whole mortal life I was trained to be part of the guard. And with his power thing coming between everything, I figured I'd have to live a double life. One to be the queen Caius desired for me to be, and one to be a warrior that my father desired. Caius was used to having a queen, Athenodora, even if he hated her. Aro was used to having his little warrior ready to fight. As for Marcus, I personally thought he didn't care as long as I was happy and didn't go insane.

"Well I'm not just a queen," I countered. He stopped carding his fingers through my hair, looking at me in confusion. We hadn't had this talk. "I'm also a part of the guard and I'll most likely be put on missions."

He sighed, annoyed. I could tell when he was annoyed. "Well we'll see if that power is of any use." A flare of anger stuck in me, but I hid it with a smile. Belittling my power? It was no doubt going to be put to use. I saw Aro's eyes. He saw power in me, and he would want me to use it. "You are my mate, Amelianna," he said with such emotion I couldn't look in his eyes. "I love you more than anything. It's dangerous what we do. You'll see that soon enough."

I sat up, seeing the logic of what he said. Still he had no right to belittle my power. He was most likely jealous that he was one of the few who didn't bring over something useful. His only gift was his aggression towards werewolves. "We might as well get up," I sighed. "Our visitor will most likely be here soon." I could hear Heidi across the castle talking to Demetri. He'd be here in an hour.

He hummed in agreement, stretching as he sat up and put his arms around me. I faced him, giving him a deep, but brief, kiss on the lips. He smiled, and I returned the gesture. "I bought you something to wear," he grinned. He disappeared, and I could see the blur of his figure move into the closet. I heard him fishing around, the crinkles of a bag coming to my ears. Then he blurred in front of me, smiling.

My mouth dropped. In his hands was a pitch black dress that was tight on the bodice, but was flowing on the skirt all the way to the floor. Dots of red rubies were around the chest, and it was a strapless design. I reached out the touch it, feeling the silk in my hands. I was afraid I'd rip it. "It's beautiful," I managed to say.

Caius smiled triumphantly. "I knew you'd like it. I'm sorry if it sort of matches me signature red scarf, but couples are supposed to match aren't they?"

"Caius this is a wonderful dress," I smiled at him. When he set the glorious piece of work down, I launched myself at him. His lips took mine, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. When we withdrew, I ran my fingers through his hair. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, my love," he whispered. "Now get ready. We have work to do today." When he left for a shower, I stared at the dress with a critical eye. It was beautiful, but I knew that Caius had something up his sleeve. He always did when he didn't get his way.

{---Dark Harvest---}

Eleazer had called my cell the moment he knew he was going to Italy to figure out a gift for a new guard member. I knew without a doubt that it was Lianna whom he was talking about. I paced my study, thinking. If she did have a power, Then Alice's visions of her using it would most likely come true. I had only heard and seen drawing of the visions. Even that gave me chills.

There was a knock at my door. It was Edward. He didn't even have to open the door and I would know.

"Come in," I said as I sat behind my desk.

Edward came in with a very meek expression and I knew something was wrong. He quickly sat down in front of my desk, taking a deep breath. "Something had happened," he whispered to me. My vampire ears had a hard time picking it up.

"What is it, son?"

"Bella and I got into an argument…and…it ended with having sex." My eyes widened. "I know I wanted to wait till marriage, but the passion! I'm going to hell," he finished in a strained voice.

"Well you don't need to worry," I smiled to assure him. "It's not like she can get pregnant."

* * *

**Short I know, but it's something. And I felt it could have ended this way. Next chapter will be longer. Hehe did you like how I ended it? I'll have another update soon. Review!**

**-Cami**


	15. Monster?

**Soundtrack of Chapter: "New Divide" by Linkin Park**

* * *

**Monster?**

The dress fitted my body perfectly, but as I stared at myself I found that there were some things missing. Caius was entertaining the guest along with my father's, but entertaining wasn't really what my mate was doing. He had to put on his cold demeanor as I was instructed to do. We were to be known as the murderous couple of the royal family from what Caius told me before he left. I didn't like that, but I would act the part.

I reached into my jewel case, pulling out a ruby necklace with a black sapphire chain. I held it up to the light, smiling softly before putting it on. It was heavy, but not enough to make it uncomfortable. Within the middle gem, the biggest ruby, was the Volturi crest. I reached to my left, snagging the floor length velvet jacket from my closet with a high collar. It had intricate designs of flowers on the bottom, and swept into vines when it came up to the middle of the back. It brought the outfit together.

I stepped into my four inch Armani heels, looking in the mirror one last time. My hair was swept into curls that fell down my back from the clip they were in. My eyes were rimmed in black, and a ruby lipstick to top it off. All I needed was a crown and I'd be fit for a queen.

I frowned at the thought before walking out of my closet and into the hallway. Jane was waiting for me, and bowed her head slightly in respect. "His name is Eleazer," she informed me. We were walking towards the throne room, and I could hear small talk being conversed between Aro and Eleazer. Marcus would every so often say something, but I didn't hear Caius. "Remember was Caius instructed," Jane said. "Cruel and unjust."

"I'm neither of those," I countered.

Jane stopped, turning to me with a frown. "The Volturi are known for their power, cruelness, and ways of torture. Do no tarnish that reputation because of your morals, Lianna. You're a vampire now. Act like it." Those words stung me. I didn't know whether to slap her or nod in acceptance. She didn't give me an option either. In one second I was in the hallway and the next I was walking into the throne room. I kept my head up, and shoulders squared.

"Ah, Amelianna," smiled Aro. He rose from his seat, taking my hand after I had passed the visitor without acknowledge, kinda felt guilty, and stood in front of the three thrones. He gave me a knowing look. "We'll talk about that later my dear." He had no doubt seen the conversation between Caius and I about the guard situation. Or maybe it was what happened between Jane and I? I wouldn't know until later.

Aro spun me around until I was facing the guest that had an entire clan behind him. They seemed very protective of Eleazer. There was one, from what I could tell his mate, that stood to his right with a hand on his shoulder. The dark haired vampire smiled warmly at me, and I noticed that his eyes were golden. Just like the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Eleazer," began Aro with his business like voice. "This is my daughter, Amelianna. She has recently been turned a vampire and we have discovered that she has a gift of some sort. As for what it is, we are not so certain. That is why we had you come here today." There was a pause. "I just didn't think that you'd bring your entire coven."

Eleazer laughed. "They wouldn't let me leave without them." Aro joined in as well in the laughing part.

I glanced over at Caius. His cold demeanor was set into play, and I knew he wasn't just acting.

"And what have you figured out so far, Miss. Volturi?" questioned the vampire. His coven gave me wary glances, but the blonde to his right was actually glaring at me.

"As far as I know I can cause pain," I responded in a bored tone with my eyebrow raised. "Lots of pain," I added at the end. Some of the vampires, even the Volturi guard shifted uneasily.

"And…h-how did you come about this?"

I smiled softly. "I was feeding on a mortal bitch who couldn't keep her mouth off of another man's cock for more than three seconds." I felt that hate boil within me. Gwen would soon pay in the worst of ways. "She wouldn't shut up, and that's when she started crying and such." I shrugged. "No harm done if you ask me."

"Well I'm going to have to touch you to see your power," Eleazer said with hesitation. I felt Aro's grip tighten on my shoulders and Caius growl softly. Marcus was silent. I forced myself not to hesitate. This was my home, my ground, my sanctuary. I would not hesitate in front of a guest in such a place. So I lifted my hand up for him to take. He slowly drew his fingers towards mine until the tips were touching. His calm expression turned to outright shock. Only the expression was gone within seconds. He cleared his throat, straightening up as he did. "Very peculiar," he murmured softly. I heard both Marcus and Caius shift in their seats. If my heart was still alive, it would be pounding.

"What is peculiar?" I questioned in a bored tone. Although on the inside I was jumping in anticipation.

"I haven't seen a gift like this in a long time."

"If you would stop with the nonsense I'd like to know if my gift is useful or not," I hissed with a glare.

Eleazer nodded, clearing his throat "It seems that your gift is just as complex as your fellow guard member Jane. With her gift, she manipulates the mind to have physical pain. As for yours, well, you can manipulate fears." At my confused expression, and I was confused, he smiled softly. "That means you can manipulate anyone's mind to see their worst fear. It's like a prison. Their sight is overtaken by your power and it's like you locked them in a dark square and all they can see and here is their fear. It's a mental pain they feel, not physical."

"And if…" I trailed off. Jane and I shared a look and I smiled. God I hated pretending like this. "If Jane and I were two use our powers on one person at the same time, what would be the result?"

Eleazer's eyes widened. "You wouldn't possibly do that!"

"I would. Now answer the question."

"They'd be driven insane most likely. I know a lot about the mind, mortal and immortal. A stress like that would cause them to have a psychological breakdown. That could leave permanent damage." Eleazer glanced over at Aro, who tightened is grip again on me. "Surely this is just for future knowledge of your gift so you don't do this, right?"

"Wrong," I sighed. I slipped out of Aro's grip, sauntering over to Caius. When I was up at his throne, he took my hand in his, kissing my palm. "Bring Gwen in," I instructed to Felix. He smiled, disappearing. I then turned to Eleazer. "You may leave if you wish. I'm sure your certain…morals would be unsettled by what you're about to see."

The blonde girl next to Eleazer stepped forth. "And how would our morals be unsettled?"

I smirked. Would she just leave me alone to get the job done? "I'm going to kill a mortal, slowly."

"You will do no such thing! Not when I'm here!"

Eleazer took hold of the woman's arm, pulling her back. "We'll leave," he said stone faced. "I pray that God is merciful on you." I glared at them. God would know that the bitch deserved it. He would know that she had it coming.

The ran out of the throne room after that, and that was when Gwen came in being dragged by Felix. He tossed her in front of the three thrones just as Aro took his seat. He even had a very pissed off glare in his eyes. I took a calming breath, bending down and kissing Caius on the lips. Before he could deepen it, I pulled away and stepped down from the throne. Gwen stared up at me with beady eyes that had mascara running down all the way to her chin. Her hair was filled with knots, and I could smell urine from between her blood stained jeans. It seems she had peed herself and started her period. The blood didn't draw me to her though. It had a fishy aroma to it that made me gag.

"How are you Gwen?" I asked pleasantly. "Was your chamber to your liking?"

She was speechless, and she slowly started to scramble away from me. I flitted to where I was behind her, and she screamed when she bumped into me. "Now where are your manners?" I kicked her in the gut, the blonde spitting up some blood as she did. That blood drew me in, and some of younger guards hissed along with me. I closed my eyes tight, my hands in fists. It smelled so good. No! The bitch needed to die! I opened my eyes, staring into her. Her screams were nothing I could concentrate on as I delved into her mind and brought up the memory of her father beating and raping her. Hm, rape. That was odd, but watching her clutch her head brought a smile to my face. "Jane," I whispered. She took the cue and Gwen's body started to convulse. Her screams grew louder, and raspier. I then went deeper, enclosing her in a tight room with her father beating her and…me laughing at her. This was new. It was also funny, brilliant, and amazing. It felt good to be feared.

Her screams carried on for an hours, under all I could hear was raspy whimpers. I gave Jane the nod and we both stopped. Gwen, or a shell of her, lay there gasping for breath and staring at the wall with no life in her eyes.

I had created this, and I felt no remorse for what I did.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long! There has been a lot going on and I've been depressed lately. I've also been crying a lot because I guess I wasn't over that certain ex boyfriend and then another came into the picture so I was going through a ton of shit. But I finally finished this chapter, and I'm on spring break!!! So I'm going to take this week to just focus on what I need to change. And one of them is finishing this story. I'll update as soon as I can. As for now I'm going to watch the Harry Potter marathon on ABC Family. haha **

**Comment Question of the Day: What Twilight character would you spend the day with? I'd pick Jasper. ;) **

**-Cami (My name also isn't Cami either. This is just my penname or something)**


	16. Lashing Out

**Soundtrack of Track- "Puke," Eminem (I was with my cousin yesterday shopping and all the sudden this song came on when she put her iPod on random. I immediately thought of this and couldn't wait to write it!)

* * *

**

**Lashing Out**

It had been weeks since that event, and Amelianna became more withdrawn with every day that passed. Currently, I was trying to find that frisky vampire. Last night's sex had been amazing. I didn't know she could do those things with the whip she had pulled out of nowhere. I smirked at the thought of Aro hearing what was going on.

"Amelianna," I called softly. I could smell her scent swirling within the confines of the library. This was usually her sanctuary. My gaze centered over the lit fireplace where she was seated in front of with a glass of blood, French from the smell. "Pet what are you doing here all by yourself?" I questioned when she did acknowledge me. Her hair was in a very messy bun on top of her head, some curls falling down her back. She wore one of the dresses I bought her. The one today was a one shoulder purple that pulled around her seated body.

"I came here to think," she sighed softly and taking a sip of the blood. I walked towards her, sitting on a chair next to her. That was when I saw her face. Unshed tears were in her eyes, and for some reason there were shadows under them. That's when I thought of the feeding that occurred a week ago. My knuckles curled into fists at the though. "Do you think our souls go to hell, Caius?" she asked in a thick voice.

I didn't know how to answer that. I loosened the fists I had made, kneeling down on the floor next to her. She kept looking at the fire, and I could see the flames dancing in her eyes. Her left eyebrow was raised, and I could tell she was in very deep thought. The blood in her glass didn't have much affect on her, or so it seemed. I couldn't read her mind so I didn't know. I touched the shadows under those red orbs, frowning. "Why do you ask, sweetheart?" That was when she finally looked at me for the first time since I had arrived. I was starting to become concerned. She wasn't acting like herself, not like my Amelianna. I pulled her hair out of its tie and let it fall down her shoulders and back. That was when I started to comb the waves with my fingers. "You won't go to hell," I finally said after a few minutes of just pure, almost tension filled, silence.

She stopped my hands. "I killed a child, Caius." Her voice croaked, and immediately I gathered her in my arms. The glass from her hand fell onto the carpet, but neither of us stopped it. I rocked her back and forth as she started to sob. I should've been there, but I wasn't. Heidi didn't realized there was a child within the room during feeding. I should've been there to stop Amelianna before she ripped the poor four year old boy to shreds. We all thought she was going to break down, but she had just straightened out her dress, and walked out without a blink of an eye. All of us thought she wasn't affected. All of us were wrong.

"It wasn't your fault," I said dumbly. What else could I say?

That's when she roughly pushed me away from her. My back hit the side of the fireplace, and I thanked whoever was watching that I didn't fall into the fire. The mantle had cracked, and I stood up with a bit of a stagger. Gazing around, I couldn't find Amelianna. "What the fuck was that for!" I screamed. I was trying to comfort her! She needed me! And it wasn't her fault!

She appeared on he second floor of the library, hands on the railing. Her eyes glowed with fury. "Not my fault?" she questioned. "I robbed a mother of her child! I made a mother watch her own child die!"

"That gives you no right to push me into a fireplace!" I yelled with a growl.

She growled back. "It gives me every right! You know I think I would've been better off being in an abusive household than this prison I've grown up in."

I was shocked, and stared at her for a while. "Prison? You're my mate! This is your home!"

"Home?" she laughed with her arms crossed. "How does dressing me up like a doll every fucking day make this a home? I can dress myself. I don't need you or anyone else telling me what to where! I feel like I'm Barbie for God's sake! Ever since I arrived here every decision has been decided for me! Amelianna you're going to wear this. Amelianna we're going here. 'Amelianna you're not going to work out in the field, you're going to stay in the castle with me so I can keep an eye on you.' Exact quote for Mr. Caius Volturi himself!"

Did I say that? I stepped back to stare at her, knowing into the mantle. Her feral eyes glared at me with slits and the color had darkened to a jet black, and her teeth were bared. "I never said that."

"You did," she accused with fury. "Five days ago after training."

I thought back to that day, pinching the bridge of my nose when I realized I had said that, but I did with good reason. I couldn't risk losing a mate. I loved Amelianna with all my heart, and I couldn't bear receiving the news of her getting killed on a mission. I looked at her, sighing heavily. "Love I-"

"Don't even try using your sweet talk on me, Caius." I really didn't like that dark tone in her voice. She had no idea who she was dealing with. I may not have a power, but I could still cause her pain if I needed to. And she was pissing me off like no other.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to say that you should stop trying to act like Athenodora. Wouldn't want to end up like her, huh?"

"Excuse me?!" Her fists clenched at her sides.

"You heard me. Now stop acting like a bitch and start acting like the woman I know. So what if you killed a child. I've killed numerous ones. During the Immortal Children catastrophe I killed so many children that you'd probably die of the guilt I had to bear. But guess what, love?" I didn't give her a chance to answer. "I got over it! And if you have a problem with us helping you get ready, then we'll stop! You never told us that you didn't want us to treat you like the queen you are!" I took deep breaths, letting all my anger up. I took a lamp, throwing it against the wall. Amelianna jumped, good. "I am still your elder and I demand you treat me with the respect I have worked so hard to deserve!"

"You can demand nothing from me," she argued as she gripped onto the railing and leaning over it slightly. "I don't care if you rule the fucking world you can not have any control over me."

I flitted over to her, pinned her against a nearby bookshelf. Our faces were hairs apart, and she hissed. Even if she was a newborn, her strength was starting to diminish to a normal vampires and I was now stronger than her. "I am your dominate," I whispered to her in a deadly tone. "Your vampire nature tells you to be controlled by me, and you'll give into that nature no matter how much of a bitch you're being."

She struggled against my grip, but I only tightened my hold. We stared into each other eyes for who knows how long. I felt something odd though as I stared at her. Suddenly I wasn't in front of her, but in a completely black space. I couldn't see my hands in front of me, and all I could see was red dots everywhere. I turned every which way, until something lit up to my left. I screamed, watching Amelianna leaving Volterra with her bags in hand. Another me was following her and pleading for her to stay. She had unshed tears in her eyes, and when she turned towards me, actually me, she turned naked and there were scars all over her flesh. A short mini skirt appeared on her, and there was only a bra concealing her breasts. She carried a knife, and my other me kneeled in front of her begging for forgiveness. That was when she plunged the knife into my throat, and I fell dead on the floor. I screamed again, my fears. She was getting into my mind. Fuck! Then the last thing I wanted to see came forth in my mind.

Werewolves surrounded me, and there was my mate completely nude in front of me again. More scars, and she pointed at me. That's when the wolves charged, and I was flown back into reality. I fell flat on my ass, and I stared up at her as she stared down at me with a shocked expression. She staggered away from me, and then she was gone. I couldn't believe she did that, but why did she leave?

Standing up, I followed her scent. It took me all the way to our bedroom. Jane was standing outside of it. Although the door was crack, she didn't go in. That's when I heard the sobbing coming from the place. Jane then realized I was there and bowed slightly. "I have news, but it can wait."

"What is it?" I wanted to know now.

"The Cullen's."

"Is that girl still not turned?"

"No," she said softly. "It's worse. This woman from the Denali Coven says that they…well they have an Immortal Child."

I cursed. "Give me a few hours with her. Then we'll go with the rest of the family." She bowed, disappearing. When she was gone, I immediately opened the door and followed the sobs to the bathroom. "Sweetheart," I called softly.

"Go away," I heard her cry.

I didn't listen. I couldn't. So I opened the door, seeing her staring at herself and crying. "It's okay," I soothed her when I stepped into the well lit room. She clasped to the floor, her cries filling the air. I sunk down to her, gathering my mate in my arms and inhaling her scent. "I know you didn't mean it. You were angry."

"I'm a monster," she muffled in my chest.

"No, no, no," I repeated. I made her look up at me. "You are no monster. You're the woman I love and I will never stop loving you." And I meant that. I meant it all.

* * *

**Please review. I've noticed that they're going down. If you want anything to happen next chapter, please do suggest.**

**-Cami**


End file.
